The Hero and Spellcaster Princess!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: The only thing Yukari remembers was waking up in the Satellite knowing only her first name, date of birth, and how to duel with only the clothes on her back, her deck, and duel disk. Yusei FudoXOC
1. On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!

Duel Arena!

In the Kaiba Duel Dom located in New Domino City a Duel was under way only this wasn't look the original kind of duels that took place standing and with duel disk, but this duel was a new form of dueling called Turbo Duel. A large crowd could be found in the Duel Dom of all kinds of duelist from kids to the elder.

"Duelist young and old professional and amateur alike," the MC started, "it's the moment you all have been waiting for. So make some noise for the Number 1 Ranked Turbo Duelist in the World...Jack Atlas!"

_{Me: More like Jackass. Yusei: Agreed. Me: __*Grins with a peace sign__*__}_

To the large cheers of the crowd a young boy with blond hair and violet colored eyes burst onto the scene on a white Runner.

"As he looks to add to his unbeaten streak, one banks the question," the MC stated, "can anyone take this man down?"

"What say we kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive?" Jack asked the crowd who cheered louder then ever.

The Satellite!

Located in the middle of the ocean far behind the Duel Dom as an island called the Satellite which is a ripped apart relic of the main city that wasn't there during the King of Games' time and the people who live there are looked down upon and ridiculed. And the Satellite is where most of the criminals are taken and to most people it's hard, but for some it's just natural. In an abandoned and falling apart once upon time subway tunnel we meet two young teens riding duel runners. One of them was riding a purple duel runner who happens to be a young girl that has auburn knee length hair with bangs that covers forehead as well as frame the face beautifully that was covered by a purple helmet, Caucasian colored skin, brilliant blue colored eyes colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and both ears priced twice on the ear lop and on a red duel runner was a young boy who has black hair with yellow streaks that, too, was covered up only by a red helmet instead of purple. These young teens are Yusei Fudo and Yukari, but she was known by Kari or Yuka. Yukari can be described by people as a beautiful young girl whose not afraid to show her beauty because she wears an old Slifer Red jacket opened over a black tight below chest sleeveless turtle neck shirt, red mini tennis skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, black tight elbow length arm warmers, dark red ankle length socks, and medium blue tennis shoes, but is also furious if you try to hurt her friends or her in any way.

_{Me: She has kinda the same body as Mai and she does say Hun a lot as well, but she only calls Yusei, Sweetie, Sweetheart, and/or Babe. Yusei: Babe? __*Blushes bright red* Me: Where's the camera? Where's the camera? Does anyone have a camera? This is a must have a picture moment because Yusei is __**blushing**__ People, so I need a bloody Camera! NOW!__}_

'I'm coming for you, Jack,' Yusei thought as his red runner seemed to be doing great as both Yukari and him speeded down the tunnels. 'And this time I'm going to settle the score.'

The two young teens continued to ride through the subway when out of nowhere there was a two small blast and smoke coming off of the runners making them skid to a stop. Yukari was the first off of her purple runner looking at the damage as Yusei got off his own to check it for damage as well. Once Yusei noticed the damage he looked up at the sky through the crack in the ground with a thoughtful look as Yukari walked up to him looking concerned.

"Yusei?" she asked snapping him out of his thought, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," he answered, "you don't have worry, Yukari."

Yukari rolled her eyes at this before she hugged him, "I well always worry about you, Yusei. All part of being in a relationship." Yusei smiled as he returned the hug. "Now let's get back to the others."

"Oh alright."

After awhile they let go of each other, went to their runners, and started to push it to their home where they shared it with their friends; Tank, Nervin, Blitz, and a little kid name Rally.

Hide out!

Upon reach their hide out they heard the interview of a certain Turbo Duelist that made Yukari growl under her breath at the sound of his voice.

"_Mr. Atlas, can we get a word?"_ the MC asked, _"ever since you burst onto the scene with your first Duel Runner, the competition hadn't been able to keep up. Is it the power of the ride that has catapulted you to the Number One Ranking in the World?"_

Both Yusei and Yukari pushed their runners up the ramp that was put there to up them get their runners to the tracks from the platform and from the tracks to the platform. They walked up to the make shift home where three teens around their age were watching the interview not noticing them as they walked up.

"_Let's get this straight," _Jack's voice sounded making Yukari's blood boil even more,_ "it's not the power of the runner, it's the rider! I'll take on anyone on any ride and I'll still be victorious! Anymore question?"_

"_One more,"_ the MC asked, _"do you have any thing to say to those out there who dream of one day challenging you?"_

It was then that both Yusei and Yukari revved up their runners getting the attention of the other teens that where there.

"_Yes,"_ Jack started to answer, _"bring it..."_

"Oh, hey Yusei, Yukari," Blitz said as he turned off the TV as the other two looked over at their friends.

"Sorry about that," Tank told them, "we would have watched the duel somewhere else Yus honest, but the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further."

"Jack was amazing as always," Nervin stated.

"Nervin, zip it well ya?" Blitz asked.

"What?" Nervin asked confused, "what did I say Blitz?"

"They don't wanna here how amazing Jack Atlas was."

"Oh...sorry."

"Only one person should be sorry," Yusei told them as he and Yukari hooked up their runners to two computers to check to see what went wrong.

"Right," Blitz agreed, "Jack still owes ya for what he did."

"With a friend like that who needs enemies," Yukari said with a very none lady-like snort.

"Got that right," Yusei agreed with them.

As Yukari was working on her runner a transparent furball with small white angel wings appeared hovering over her shoulder watching her as a transparent looking a monster looking young woman sat on the back of her runner watching and their known as Winged Kuriboh and Yubel.

"Kuri."

Yukari smiled at Winged Kuriboh who chimed happily as he parched himself on her shoulder.

"Where ya two been, Yus?"

"The tunnels," Yusei answered, "testing new acceleration chips."

"So are you gonna tell us if the new chips worked out or what?"

"Duh, Tank, does it looked like they worked?"

"I guess not," Tank answered, "although, hey, your other runner looked great on TV."

Yukari looked over at Yusei while Blitz placed a hand on Tank's head pushing down with a glare.

"Tank!"

"Just trying to make our friend feel better is all," Tank told him, "that is Yusei's duel runner. I mean if it wasn't for Jack double-crossing Yus and stealin' his ride, Yusei would haven been the one givin' that interview. Well, cuz Jack got all famous with Yus' runner; all the fame, fortune, and glory are Jack's now."

"Tank!"

"What?"

Yukari let out a sigh as she stood up and walked over to Yusei with a small smile that he returned with one of his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely from behind him and when they made skin contact she gave out a quiet gasp that only Yusei heard letting him know that she just had a vision or hint of the future knowing that their seldomly ever right.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"Rally's coming and he has a surprise that could get us in trouble Yusei," she answered him just as quietly.

"Let's see what it is first," he told her quietly.

"YUSEI! YUKARI!" a voice called down to them from the stairs, "hey Yusei, Yukari!" A young boy with long massy red hair came into view of Yukari who smiled. "Are you two down here?"

"In here Rally!" Blitz told him as he saw the kid.

"What's up little buddy?" Tank asked.

"Wait, till you see what I got for Yusei and Yukari," Rally answered before he ran up to them while the others walked up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nervin asked.

"Because you always have bad feelings," Blitz answered.

"Check this out," Rally told them as he pulled two acceleration chips, "two Skylight 30 acceleration chips."

"Those are skylines," Nervin said, "aren't those incredibly expensive?"

"It looks like they never been used," Blitz said as he looked at them closely, "don't tell me, you stole theses?"

"I didn't steal nothin'," Rally answered him, "it was just layin' on the ground in broad daylight. Maybe some one dropped it."

"Rally, ya shouldn't have token what don't belong to ya!" Blitz scolded.

"You know how things are here," Tank told him, "nobody leaves nothin' just lyin' around."

"If they saw you, they'll track you down and mark us all," Nervin stated as he bend down and touched Rally's cheek.

"Easy Nervin," Yukari told him as she stood up straight which also let Yusei to stand.

"Rally," Yusei said getting their attention, "let us see that?"

Yukari and Yusei both held out their hands letting Rally to put the chips in their hands before they looked at them.

"This is just what we needed," Yukari and Yusei said at the same time.

They walked over to their runners and replaced the old ones with the new ones as the other three tried to talk them out of it.

"You can't use them, Yus, Yukari," Nervin said.

"You two gotta make Rally take them back," Blitz agreed.

"I knew you both would like them!" Rally said happily, "I knew it! Well, they make you two faster?"

"Absolutely," Yusei answered as he and Yukari typed something on the computers.

"Well, then maybe they shouldn't return them," Tank decided.

"Tank!"

"What?"

"We know how you feel Yusei, but I think it's to bury the past, move on, and forget about Jack Atlas," Nervin told him.

"But Jack also took Yusei's best card, remember Nervin?" Rally asked, "and not only that, but he also tried to kidnap Yukari!"

"And you remember Jack's in the city and the people over there don't take took to kindly to those of us from the Satellite," Nervin told him.

"Yeah and?" Rally asked, "in you've forgot sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself!"

"Yusei, Yukari, us Satellites should just stay put," Nervin told them ignoring Rally.

"Jack didn't stay, so why should we?" Yusei asked.

"Nervin, I have to find out more about my past," Yukari stated, "I feel that the city well have the answers I seek."

"Let him go Bro," Blitz butted in, "don't risk yours and Yukari's freedom for some wheeles and a card. I think Nerv's right. It's time to put the past in the past."

"Huh?"

Both Yusei and Yukari reached over and revved up their runners that had a purred that echo through out the tunnel making the others to gasp.

"Wow," Rally said with glee, "now that's what I call power." He then picked up Yusei's red helmet with a smile. "Take them out for a spin let's find out what they can do."

Yukari was the first to look up at the creaked ceiling just as a bright light shown through.

"What's that?" Tank asked as Nervin moved forward to see.

"It's Sector Security!" Nervin answered with panic.

"_Identification number AWX86007! You're in possession of stole property! Escape is not an option! You're surround_!"

Everyone looked over at Rally who was looking at nothing in particular with a glare.

'I was hoping I was wrong about this,' Yukari thought with a sigh.

"Look whatcha did!" Blitz yelled at Rally as he raised his fist.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Rally yelled at him as he lifted Yusei's helmet in a way to protect himself, "Blitz, I promise I didn't steal anything! It's like I said before; they were just lying there and nobody was around!" "None of that matters, Rally!"

Yukari placed her hand out in front of Blitz stopping from saying anymore.

"It's gonna be alright," Yusei told him.

"But what should we do?" Blitz asked as Yusei started to type away on his computer.

"There nothin we can do," Tank answered, "that mark is like a homin' device. It sends a signal to security!"

"I got that covered," Yusei informed him as Yukari smirked when she realized what Yusei just did as he stood up and took his helmet from Rally before she through her leg over it and put her helmet on. "I bought you guys a couple of minutes."

"What do you two think your going?" Blitz asked as Yusei got on his runner was just putting on his helmet..

"You take the East tunnel," Yusei told them as he looked at Yukari who nodded. "We're gonna take these chips out for a test drive."

And with that both Yusei and Yukari was gone so Blitz looked at the other three.

"You heard the man!" he shouted at them, "let's bolt!"

The Chase!

Yusei and Yukari both burst from the subway entrance and took off with Sector Security right behind them in no time which resulted in Yukari saying a few colorful words.

'Man, I didn't think they'd be on us this quick,' Yusei thought.

"You two on the runners, pull over!" a Sector Security yelled at them, "there's no use in trying to escape!" Yusei and Yukari both turned into a plant that ended in a dead end. "Remember me, Yusei, Yukari." The officer got off his runner and lifted up his visor. "It's been quit awhile since the center."

'Oh great Trudge,' Yukari thought with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'll think Jack for setting up this reunion," Trudge told them, "Jack said with the right bait Rally would lead us right to the two of you. I knew we should have locked you up when you were a kid, Yusei. Looks like I'll finally get my wish, and with you and Rally off to the facility, Jack'll have one less think to worry about and he'll get Yukari as a prize for it as well. Now tell me are you going to make this easy and come along quietly?"

"We well," Yusei answered him.

"If two of you can beat us," Yukari finished.

An other officer walked up to them.

"What's your name?" Yusei was the one who had asked for his name though.

"That's of no concern to you," the officer told him, "I'll take on the girl Trudge."

The Officer looked at Yukari up and down thinking she'll be easy to take down. Yukari glared at the officer thinking that he was checking her out and Yusei didn't look to happy about it either.

"Anyways," Trudge said turning their attention back to them, "I see you still think you can out duel Sector Security. It's to bad the rules say you, Satellites can't carry cards."

Yusei and Yukari held up their decks with smirks each.

"Rules were made to be broken," Yukari said as both Yusei and her placed their decks in their glottis.

"Weren't they?" Yusei asked, "now if we win this duel, Rally, Yukari, and me are free to go. No questions asked, Trudge."

A random Sector Security Officer came up to them.

"The low does not negotiate with-"

"And what's in it for us if we accept your proposal?" Trudge asked.

"But article 4B clearly states that..."

"Well, allow me to clearly stat this; get moving or else," Trudge told him.

"This is highly improper," the officer stated.

"I said more, or would you prefer to be working on trash detail?" Trudge asked.

The Officer ran over to the other officers who were waiting.

"Back to command center everyone, direct orders."

"Well, should you accept and win, you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally," Yusei started.

"And how does that benefit us?" the officer asked.

"Cuz I'm gonna say it was me who stole the chips, and that I tried to flee the scene with Yukari, but couldn't out run your pursuit," Yusei told him, "a statement like that'll probably bump you up to Sargent."

"What about Yukari's end?" Trudge asked.

"How about this?" the officer asked making them all looked at him, "if I win Miss Yukari goes straight to Mr Atlas."

"Fine," Yukari agreed.

"So what do ya say officer?" Yusei asked Trudge.

"Then in that case," Trudge said as he cracked his knuckles, "you got yourself a deal...fool."

Yukari, Yusei, Trudge, and the officer moved their runners to a better starting line facing different ways.

Yukari Vs. Sector Security Officer!

Yukari, Yusei, Trudge, and the officer where all got ready for the turbo duel to get going and it wasn't long till Yusei and Trudge took off starting their duel.

"I'll activate the Speed World Speed Spell," officer told her.

"_Duel Mode In Gauged_!" an other computer voice spoke, "_autopilot is standing by_."

"Alright," Yukari said, "get your game on, Officer!"

"Let's duel!"

Yukari: 4000

Sector Security Officer: 4000

"Lady first." Yukari said as she drew her sixth card, "I summon Water Magician in Atk mode!" A young beautiful girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing a pink magician outfit appeared on the field. "Next I'll place two cards face down to end my turn."

"Alright then it's my Move," officer said as he drew his next card.

Yukari's Speed Counter: 1

Sector Security Officer's Speed Counter: 1

"I summon my Wind Guardian in Atk!" the Sector Security Officer said as he placed a card on his duel disk before an other beautiful young girl appeared on the field with white waist length hair and wearing silver armor over a pale blue thigh length long sleeved dress with a sword at her side. (Atk 1600) "Now Wind Guardian Atk her Water Magician with Wind Slash Atk!"

"Hold it right there!" Yukari called out to him, "I active the trap card Doble Passé."

Yukari braced her for the Atk that went around her monster and the Sector Security Officer looked shocked when his monster went around Water Magician and Atked her instead.

Yukari: 2100

Speed Count: 0

"Doble Passé change your monster's Atk to a direct attack on me," Yukari told him, "and now my monster that you were about to Atk get's to rage a direct Atk on you!" She watched as her monster started to flew across the field. "Oh, when Water Magician Atk's some one directly and just by discarding one card from my hand I can increase her Atk points by 600."

Sector Security Officer: 2200

Speed Count: 0

"Not bad," the Sector Security Officer told her, "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My Move!" Yukari said as she drew.

Both Speed Count: 1

"I summon the tuner monster Wind Magician in Atk Mode!" Yukari said as she placed a card on her duel disk before an other _beautiful young girl with medium blue shoulder length hair and medium purple colored eyes wearing a silver magician robs and holding a white staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 1400) _"Now I'll Tune my Wind Magician with my Water Magician to Synchro Summon my...Ice Magician!" _Wind Magician glowed white and then turned into three rings as Water Magician jumped up into the rings before turning into four stars. "____When two great forces combined they bring about a whole new freezing force! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em with your icy spells, Ice Magician!__" A__ beautiful young girl with white waist length hair and icy blue colored eyes wearing a pale blue magician robs with an Ice staff appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300)_ "Next I'll Activate my Speed Spell; Magician's Wand!" The Ice Staff changed into an Ice Wand. "You see, I can only activate this when I have 1 or more Speed Counter. This Spell raised my Magician's Atk by a grand totally of 1500 points until the end of my turn. (Atk 3600) And now I'll activate my face down...Dust Tornado!" The reverse card lifted up to show the card. "This trap card can destroy on spell and trap card on the field so say good by to you face down." A tornado moved across the field and destroyed Hayden's face down card. "And finally, Ice Magician Atk the Sector Security Officer's Wind Guardian with Ice Blizzard!"

The Magician turned around and faced the Sector Security Officer before unleashing a snow storm which shattered the Sector Security Officer's Wind Guardian.

Sector Security Officer: 1400

Speed Count: 0

"I'll end my turn with two face downs," Yukari concluded.

"Now it's my turn," the Sector Security Officer said as he drew a new card.

Yukaris's Speed Count: 2

Sector Security Officer Speed Count: 1

"I summon Pup Guardian in def mode." the Sector Security Officer said as he placed a card on his duel disk before a cute little wolf pup with black fur that blends into white appeared running next to Kontar on the field. (Def 1000) "Now I activate my Speed Spell; Guardian Moon!" A full moon appeared in the sky above them casting light on them. "Now with 1 or more speed counters I can activate this and here's what it does. By sending one card in my and Pup Guardian to the graveyard I summon my Wolf Guardian." At that the pup vanished and in it's place an older version of it appeared onto the field. (Atk 2300) "Now I'll have him Atk your Ice Magician with Guardian Pounce!"

"Not so fast," Yukari told him, "I activate my trap card; Ice Barrier." An Ice shield like barrier appeared around Yukari's Ice Magician making Sector Security Officer's Wolf Guardian hit it before he was running next to the Sector Security Officer again. "Thinks to this Trap card my Ice Magician is safe."

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," the Sector Security Officer concluded.

"It's my turn now," Yukari said as she drew a new card.

Both Speed Count: 3

"I summon my Hope Magician in Atk Mode," Magician said as she placed a card on her duel disk before another beautiful young girl with blue shoulder length hair and matching eyes wearing a mixer of silver and white magician's outfit with a silver staff appeared onto the field. next to Yukari on the field. "You should know that Hope Magician is a Tuner monster so I'll tune her with my Ice Magician to Synchro Summon my...Magician Dragon!" Hope Magician for the second that day glowed white then he turned into four rings, but this time it was Ice Magician who jumped up into them and turned into 6 stars. "___When two great forces combined they create a whole new entity! Synchro Summon! Bring about the elements, Magician Dragon__!_"

At that moment a beautiful dragon with a mixer of blue, green, and brown scales and a mixer of white, red, and orange sparkling wings that are longer then it's body appeared onto the field over Yukari's head with it's eyes closed, but when it opened them the officer saw that the Dragon had black colored eyes before it gave off a loud roar. (Atk 3500)

"Wow," the Sector Security Officer said in awe as he looked at the dragon. "It's beautiful."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Yukari told him, "you see, by sending the top three cards in my deck to the graveyard my Magician Dragon can destroy all cards on your side of the field." Yukari took three cards from the top of her deck and placed them into the graveyard one at a time before her Dragon roared again that shattered all of the cards on Hayden's side of the dueling field. "Now I'll have my Magician Dragon Atk you directly. Go Spell Binding Flare Blast!"

The Sector Security Officer braced himself for the blast that the Magician Dragon sent at him that ended the duel.

Sector Security Officer: 0

The Sector Security Officer's duel runner pulled to a stop on it's own when his life points hit 0 while Yukari stopped a few feet away from him as the holograms disappeared.

"That's game!" Yukari said as she saluted the officer pose, "later _**Officer**_."

And with that Yukari turned around and took off now looking for Yusei and had a good idea of where he was and headed to a cliff over looking the ocean to New Domino City.

Cliff Looking Out Over the Ocean!

'Get ready Domino City, I'm coming,' Yusei thought.

Yukari pulled up making Yusei to turn around with a smile on his face that she returned as she took off her helmet and got off her runner. Yusei walked over to her and gave her a kiss that she happily returned before they got back on their runners and took off.


	2. Creepy Crawlies!

Tunnels!

Yukari and Yusei were riding their runners through the tunnel again one test run to see how fast they can go and plus to race each other so far they where neck and neck.

'You beat me once Jack, but I learned my lesson,' Yusei thought.

As he thought about the past Mei was able to pull in front of him with smirk ever so present on her face. Yukari looked over her shoulder at him to see that far away look in his eyes and decided to get his attention.

"Hey, Yusei!" she called back to him, "your getting slow!"

Yusei shook his head before he looked back up front to see Yukari ahead of him looking at him over her shoulder with a smirk before she looked back up front.

"How the...when did you...what?" Yusei stuttered in shock.

"You started to think about the past again!" Yukari called back in answer.

"Your a sneak!" Yusei yelled up at her.

Yukari smirked before she cackled as she and Yusei speed up a bit more and where once again neck and neck.

Hideout!

Rally stood on the edge of the rail tracks waiting for Yusei and Yukari holding out a stop watch for them to see when as he heard their runners coming his way and it wasn't long till they passed him at the same time making Rally to laugh at their antics before he looked at the stop watch and smiled really big and laughed again before running over to where the two where waiting for him to them their time.

"Yusei, Yukari!" Rally called to them with excitement, "That was you two's best time yet!" He then showed them the stop watch that he had. "Do you think it'll fast enough to get you both to New Domino City?"

"They better be," Yusei answered.

"I just know it's going to work," Rally told Yusei.

"We hope your right," Yukari stated.

"Time us again?" Yusei asked before he and Yukari took off again.

Rally watched as Yusei and Yukari disappeared down the tunnel for the second time that day.

Hours late!

Yukari and Yusei were setting next to their duel runners typing on the laps as Rally was taking care of Tank, Nerven, and Blitz who had come back from work with cuts and bruise which pissed Yukari off when she saw them injured that it took Yusei about 20 to 40 minutes to calm her. Nerven, Tank, Blitz knew that they would start to feel sorry for the group if they where to ever to come their hideout where they would meet the wroth of Yukari and they knew that no one wouldn't to get on her bad side. Mei let out a sigh before looked back at her friends who Rally was just finishing putting bandages on.

"All better," Rally told Blitz.

Blitz placed his hand on his cheek looking not at all happy, "Oh really? Then can you please explain to me why it hurts so much? I thought you knew what you were doing Rally. Yeah. I guess I did to when I stood up to that bully. Boy was I wrong. I mean they just ran us over."

"I know," Nerven agreed, "I didn't even get a chance to get in the defensive stance."

"Now I gotta to but some new shoes for that guy," Tank said with sorrow.

Yukari looked at Tank, "You don't have to buy him shit Tank." Every looked at her surprised that she had spoken up because she normal would hit something when she was pissed off, but she just turned back to the lap. "He's the one who tripped you so he can buy his own fucking shoes."

"She right," Rally agreed, "come on! Lighten up! Yusei and Yukari masked out their duel runners!"

"Yeah?" Blitz asked, "like how masked out?"

"Enough to get out of here," Yusei answered.

"You should have seen their runners speed through the tunnels," Rally told them, "it was like voom and like swoosh, and then shoom." Rally looked at both of his adult friends who were still at their laptops. "Yusei, Yukari, are you two going to go for it tonight? You two going to try to get to New Domino City?"

Both Yusei and Yukari nodded their heads as their friends walked out to them.

"Uh...does anybody else beside for me have a bad feeling about any of this?" Blitz asked.

"I do," Nerven answered, "but that's not really saying mach. Seeing as I always have a bad feeling about everything."

"Yeah, but don't worry you guys," Yusei agreed/told them, "cuz we got it all planned out." Yukari got up from where she was setting, walked over to them, and she moved to stand behind Yusei where she wrapped her arms around his neck having him leaned into it as they all looked at the laptop. "We think."

"Huh?"

"So what this plan that you two think might work, Yusei, Yukari?" Tank asked.

"It's going to work Tank," Rally told him.

"Well, we hope your right Rally," Yusei stated, "Cuz if everything fells into place; Stardust Dragon well be mine again and we'll be one step closer to leaving the Satellite."

"Yus, are you sure that card's worth the risk?" Blitz asked, "I mean you really think that cards going to make a difference?"

"Of course it well," Tank answered instead, "don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action along side the Magician Dragon? Cuz I'll never forget it. Seeing the duel runner that Yusei built from spare parts from the recycling center was amazing and then when Yus started it up and showed us what it can do. It was like a whole new world opened up."

"Yeah and when he summoned his Stardust Dragon and Yukari's Magician Dragon," Nerven agreed/continued, "I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. I mean you were screaming at the top of your lungs Blitz."

"That's right," Blitz agreed, "I lost my voice for a week after all of that hollering. To bad Jack took away our dreams."

Yukari let out a sigh as Yusei just gently rubbed her arm that was wrapped around his neck knowing that she didn't like to talk about it.

"Well, Yusei's about to get 'em back," Rally told Blitz, "cause with this new runner Jack doesn't stand a chance!"

"Yeah," Tank agreed, "what are we waiting for?"

"Midnight tonight," the two Turbo Duelist answered.

"Why?" Nerven asked as Yukari walked up to them from her runner. "What's at midnight?"

"The tiniest of opportunities," she answered.

"Check this out, guys," Yusei told them as he brought up a blue print, "see, they only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipe line here." Yusei ran his finger along the diagram. "Problem is they flood it with trash 24 hours a day 7 days a week, but once a month at midnight they shut the system down to check the compressor pods. Then a Maintenance hatch is automatically opened, and that's when we'll get out chance to make it through."

"A sewer?" Nerven asked, "that sounds a bit unhygienic. The odors and fumes alone-

"Remind us of you," a voice sounded making them look over to see three young men walking up.

"Yeah, you stink like the garbage you recycle," one of the guys agreed.

"How's the healing going?" the one that Yukari thinks is the leader asked.

The young girl walked up behind Yusei and stood there with her arms crossed as Yusei and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you with the hair!" the goon yelled, "you think your a tough guy? Cause I'll show you what tough is!"

"Those's are pretty sweet runners you've got there," the leader told them as he walked up to them cracking his knuckles. "How much do you want for one of them?" He's eyes landed on Yukari and he smirked even more. "And does the beautiful young lady come with one of them?"

Blitz moved to stand in front of the runners face the guy while Yusei fought back a growl.

"The runners are not for sale, so beat it," he told him, "and leave Yukari out of this!"

"Well, if it's not for sale," the leader stated, "how bout' you give one of them to me instead of the shoes we're here to collect?"

"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me," the goon agreed again.

"Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding two illegal duel runners down here?"

"How about you duel me for one of them?" Yukari spoked up.

Everyone looked at her as Yusei stood up to stand next to her.

"Duel me?" the guy asked, "you might as well just hand one of them over to me right now. Especially if you duel like how your buddies here fight. Well, how does these's stakes sound? I win the purple runner's mine." He held up his arm and one of his goons placed his duel disk on. "You win and we leave you alone. So?"

"Don't duel him, Yukari," Blitz told her as she walked over to her runner.

"He's just a bully," Nerven added.

"And bullies never learn," Yukari stated as she removed her turbo deck and replaced it with her ground deck. "Unless you stand up to them."

"But what if you lose to him, Yuka?" Blitz asked.

Yukari pressed a button and the duel disk on her runner disengaged.

"Disengaging Duel Disk!"

"We'll be fine Blitz," Yukari answered as she attached her Duel Disk to her goblet.

"I think I'll change the color," the guy told her.

"Don't do it Yuka!" Tank started in, "please? Those runners is the key to our..our-"

"Future," Yusei finished, "that's why she has to do this."

"Well, your future's coming with me," the leader told them, "so you better start making new plans for tomorrow."

He and his goons walked away laughing to get into place as Yukari walked to her side of the field. She turned to face him with a glare.

"Get Your Game On!"

"Let's duel!"

Yukari: 4000

Lenny: 4000

"Your move," Yukari told the leader Lenny.

"I can' wait to get my hands on that runner," Lenny told them, "here goes!" Lenny drew his sixth card. "I summon Chainsaw Insect in atk mode!"

Yukari let out a sigh as a giant bug appeared onto the field.

"I've seen big bugs down here, but nothing that big!"

"It's quite the awful bug is it?"

"Yes it is," Lenny answered, "and next I'm playing the spell Retribution of the Ant Lion!" A hole appeared in the middle of the field. "I always knew that there were bugs down here in the these's tunnels, but you've got to trust me when I say that you guys haven't seen anything yet!"

"Is it just me or is Yukari smirking?" Tank asked.

They all looked over to see Yukari's eyes on her cards that where in her hand with a smirk.

"I see it to," Rally answered.

"She has a plan already," Yusei stated.

"You can beat her boss!" the goon called as the other laughed.

"I don't think so," Yukari stated as she drew a card before looking at her hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in def mode!" A monster made of clay appeared in front of Yukari on one knee with his arms crossed. (Def 2000) "I'll place one card face down and activate the Field Spell: Skyscraper!"

The field changed as buildings rosed up around them all.

"Running scared?" Lenny asked, "seems you forgot how to atk." "I bet she doesn't eve finish the duel," Lug added.

"There's only one way to find out," Lenny stated as he drew a new card, "I summon Pinch Hopper in atk mode!" Another bug appeared on the field. "I can see the fear in your eyes and it only gets worse cause by sending a card to my graveyard I can play Insect Costume! And add a scarier insect to my hand. This next card you should enjoy cause now I'm going to have to destroy my Pinch Hopper."

"But if he destroy's a monster then won't his life points take a hit?" Tank asked.

Lenny: 3200

"What just happened?" the bug duelist asked, "did I just atk myself?"

"You think, bug boy forgot he still has his Any Lion spell on the field?"

"Oh, yeah," Lenny said as it dawned on him, "that's all part of my plan." Yukari looked at him with a porker face. _{Me: Thank Yami's porker face when Mai thought that he and Gardner were on a date and you've got Yukari's porker face.}_ "Cause you see by getting rid of my Pinch Hopper, I can do this. I activate it's special ability to call out a creepier insect to the field like my powerful Metal Armor Bug!" Yukari looked over at Yusei who stood on the side lines to see him swallow before she turned back to the field as the insect appeared. "When Sector Security dumped me here in the Satellite. I thought I'll spend the rest of my life shifting through the trash, but your runner is going to get me out of this dump and back to where I belong."

"Oh cry me a river!" Yukari finally snapped.

"Uh-oh," Rally breathed as he half way hid behind Blitz. "She's mad."

"Try not remembering 15 years of your life, but knowing only your name, date of birth, and how to duel?" Yukari asked, "and then tell me, your sob story. So...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Uh, Rally, she's not mad," Blitz said as he sweat dropped.

"She's pissed," Yusei and Tank fished also with sweat drops.

Lenny and his two goons looked at her like they've seen a ghost, but they quickly snapped out of it.

"I think it's feeding time for your bugs boss," Lug stated.

"Whoa!"

"I just hoped she doesn't use her Physic abilities," Blitz said quietly so only Yusei, Nerven, Rally, and Tank could hear him.

"With her temper anything is possible Blitz," Nerven stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"After this next move your pal's going to wish she never challenged me," Lenny said as he took two cards from his graveyard and placed them in his deck box. "I special Summon Doom Dozer! I bet your worlds spinning round and round right now isn't it?" Yukari felt her eye twitched in annoyances. "And it's going to get more outta control. Chainsaw Insect! It's time to Atk!"

"I activate my trap card, Hero Barrier!" Yukari countered as her reversed card lifted up. "If I have one Elemental Hero out on my side of the field then Hero Barrier activates which means my Clayman is safe from your bug."

Chainsaw Insect hit the barrier and went back to his card holder.

"Since your bug trap is all used up let's see how you save yourself this time!" Lenny ordered, "Metal Armor Bug atk! Take out her Elemental Hero Clayman!"

"So are you finished?" Yukari asked once Clayman was destroyed.

"Oh, so now you a tough guy?" Lenny asked.

"I'm girl idiot," Yukari growled.

"Well, my spell Retribution of the Ant Lion is going to soften you right up!" Lenny said as he ignored.

Yukari: 3200

"Now Doom Dozer's going to shock you into submission!"

Doom Dozer let lose it's atk, but Yukari just stood there not even flinching when they atk hit her.

"YUKARI!" Rally cried out.

"Those bugs are going to squash her flat," Lug commented.

Yukari: 400

'If I'm going to stop those insects I've got to trust in the power of my deck.'

"Come one!" Lenny yelled at her, "are you going to atk?"

"How's this for answer?" Yukari asked as she drew her next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in atk mode!" A female hero wearing all red appeared on the field in front of Yukari. (Atk 1200) "Next I activate Pot of Greed! With this card I can drew two new cards from my deck!" Yukari removed two cards from her hand and placed them in her hand. "Next I'll activate another spell known as Double Summon which means that your bugs are in double the trouble. With this card I summon out another monster to the field, but ganging up is something you bullies know all about isn't? That runner is staying put." Yukari turned around a monster card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in atk mode!"

This time a male hero appeared on the field next to Burstinatrix. (Atk 1000)

"Yeah!" Rally cheered, "let's go Yukari!"

"Next up is Polymerization!" Yukari added as she held up a card, "thinks to this card I can fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to create...the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" This time a new hero appeared in place of Avian and Burstinatrix. (Atk 2100) "Flame Wingman atk Chainsaw Insect with Skydive Stretcher!"

"My monsters' atk points are higher then your Wingman's!" Lenny stared.

"That's true, but thinks to Skyscraper effect my Wingman's atk increase by 1000 if he attacks a monster with more atk points then him," Yukari told him as she smirked while Wingman's atk points increased. (Atk 3100)

Lenny: 2500

"Now time for my Flame Wingman's special ability!" Yukari shouted.

"What?" Lenny asked in shocked.

"Thinks to his effect your monsters atk points come out of your life points," Yukari told him.

Lenny: 100

"And because of you Retribution of the Ant Lion you lose 800 life points for the monster that Wingman destroyed," Yukari reminded him, "which means my runner is staying with me."

Lenny: 0

"That's Game!" Yukari said as she used her pointing, middle fingers, and thumb for a pose.

"Man, I was close to winning that runner," Lenny said as he fall to his knees.

"You had me on the ropes for a well and I wasn't sure how I was going to get through the duel," Yukari told him.

"But an old friend once told me that when your back is up against the wall and you feel like there's no way out as long as you trust in the power of your deck you can find your way out of any sensation," Yusei finished as they both walked up to Lenny, "and it was the belief that Yukari has for the power of her deck that helped her win this duel."

"Man, I believed that runner was mine," Lenny said before he stood up, "Yukari maybe you and me can be some day, but next time we duel topside."

"No bugs next time ok?" Yusei asked making Lenny and Yukari laugh.

"For Yusei's sake," Yukari finished.

They watched Lenny and his friends left with a wave before Yusei wrapped his arms around Yukari's waist allowing her to lean into him.

'Look out Jack cause I'm coming to take back what's mine,' Yusei thought.


	3. Pipe Dreams!

Tunnels!

Yukari stood next to her duel runner looking up at the sky through the creak in the street before she looked over at Yusei who was also looking up at the sky.

"You only got on shot at this Yusei, Yukari," Nerven from not that far away said. "The maintain hatch opens at midnight and only stay's open for three minutes after that."

"They know,"Rally sounded.

"Then they flood the pip line with garbage."

"They know."

"And as soon as you two jump over the segue platens fence the sue…"

"THEY KNOW," Rally yelled, "try being positive for once Nerven?"

"Uh?" Nerven asked, "I thought I was."

"Hey, Yusei, Yukari!"

"Mmm," both Yusei and Yukari said looking over their friends.

"You know test runs is one thing, but, uh, the real this is something else," Nerven told them, "if they catch you and…"

"Don't listen to these guys Yusei, Yukari," Blitz said, "just I don't know…hit the gas and don't ever look back."

Yukari climbed onto her motorcycle before she put on her helmet, but looked back at Yusei who was about to get on as well till Rally jumped down from the side of the railway.

"Almost forgot," he said as he then handed Yusei a card, "here for good luck."

"What is it Rally?" Yusei asked.

"Turbo Booster," Rally answered.

"Wasn't this your Father's card?" Yusei asked.

"I want you to take it," Rally told him, "like my dad always say. You'll never know when you might need a boost. I just hope it can help get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack."

Yusei smiled at Rally before placing the card in his deck then looked at them.

"Your going to be on the monitor?" Yusei asked as he got his own motorcycle.

"We'll go top side, so we can get a clear single," Rally answered him, "now revive it up."

"And don't slow down for none thing."

Yusei put on his helmet before both he and Yukari took off for the exist.

"You go Yusei, Yukari!" Rally called.

'It's time to settle the score Jack,' Yusei thought before he looked over at Yukari. "Hey, Yukari!" Yukari looked over at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course!" Yukari called back to him, "I can't let you go off on your own cause knowing you, you'll find trouble. Plus I need answers about who I am, Yusei."

A sad smile appeared on Yusei's face as they came out of the underground subway that they call home.

Platen!

As they drew near to the Platen the security alarm started to go off.

"Warning!" a computer called out, "warning! Your entering an unauthorized zone. Turn back now!"

To both Yusei and Yukari's annoyances a security officer appeared out of no where.

"Pull over Yusei!" the officer yelled.

'Trudge?' Yusei thought in surprise, 'how did he find me?'

"Where do you think your going?" Trudge asked, "don't you know it's two hours past curfew or can you still not tell time?"

Yukari was wondering if Trudge was blind with revenge towards Yusei that he didn't notice her or was he just stupid.

"Pull Over!" Trudge ordered him, but Yusei and Yukari speed up. "Kids these day never do what their told. Uh? Is he going for the segue platen?" It was then that both Yukari and Yusei jumped the fence that surround the place. 'This should be fun. Wait a minute.'

Trudge had finally noticed Yukari was with Yusei and was wondering how he didn't notice her before.

_{Me: Trudge, is an idiot. Yusei: True and his blind. Me: Your so right Yusei. Trudge: You Brats Shut Up! Yusei and Me: *Laugh*}_

"You may have beaten me before in our last duel, but I got something special planned for you and your girlfriend," Trudge called out to Yusei.

'He finally noticed me,' Yukari thought with a sweat drop.

"And this time I'm taking you down," Trudge went on, "see with that chip you install I can force you to turbo duel."

"Duel Mode In Gauged!" an other computer voice spoke, "autopilot is standing by."

To Yukari and Yusei's surprise and horror his own duel mode activated.

"Over riding suspect's duel runner," the computer voice answered,."

"But how?" Yusei asked.

"Autopilot in Gauged."

"I let you off the hook last time Yusei, but not this time," Trudge told him, "me and my assault deck are going to haul you to the Facility for good and your girlfriend while be with Jack." Yukari grew an anger vain. "You can't escape Yusei!" Yukari was getting beyond pissed now. "You see that acceleration chip you have installed has enable me to hack into your Duel Runner's Main Frame and the only way to break free of the connection it to beat me."

By now Yukari was not in the mood for Trudge's must-get-revenge-episode, so she activate her own duel mode.

"Duel Mode In Gauged!" the computer voice spoke catching Yusei and Trudge's attention. "Autopilot is standing by."

Yusei + Yukari: 4000

Trudge: 4000

"No Yukari!" Yusei called out to her.

"We're in this together Yusei," Yukari told him, "and besides he's getting on my nerves."

"I don't care because either way your still going to the Facility and Yukari well be going to Jack," Trudge called out, "and now I'll show you what my special assault deck is made of. First I'll summon out Gate Blocker in def mode!" Yukari stared in surprise when a huge gate like thing appeared in front of Yusei. "Now with the premature secured I place one card face down and end my turn."

Trudge + Yukari's SC: 1

Yusei SC: 0

'Nothing happened,' Yusei thought in shock.

"Something wrong?" Trudge asked, "didn't you just notice that your speed counter aren't increasing? Well then I'm going to! See it's all part of my plan! In our last duel I underestimated the power of your deck and almost ended back on traffic duty, but unlock you I learn from my mistakes and this time you won't be surprising me, but haven't I got some surprises for you and your girlfriend. It's my Gate Blocker spell card which has your game stuck in neutral. Seems like an appropriate effect wouldn't you say?"

"Why's that?" Yusei asked.

"Because just like in life," Trudge said, "you are going nowhere unless you count being sent to the Facility as going somewhere. Only this time it isn't going to be some little vacation like your visit to the reeducation center. See this time Yusei, you are going to be locked away for a very, very long time!"

"Assuming you can catch us!" Yusei called out to him, 'if we get out dueled down here I may never get another chance to settle the score with Jack. And Jack well never answer for what he did, I can't let that happen."

"Hey, Yusei mind if I go first?" Yukari called out to him.

"Go ahead," Yusei answered.

"Alright," Yukari said with a smirked as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Vampire Magician to the field in atk mode!" A beautiful young girl with black hair wearing a goth like magician outfit carrying a black wand staff and with fangs appeared onto the field. (Atk 1600) "I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn," Yusei said as he drew his sixth card.

Trudge + Yukari's SC: 2

Yusei SC: 0

"The green lights all mine and I summon Speed Warrior in Atk mode."

"*laugh* I remember that little toy from our last duel," Trudge told him, "and I remember that it's Atk points double the turn that it's summon, but like last time it's just two weak, I guess you still haven't learned how to add. Have you?"

Yusei looked at a card in that was in his hand while Yukari looked at him wondering what was going on.

'Ok Rally let's see what this card of yours can do,' Yusei thought, "I special summon Turbo Buster in Atk mode." a yellow monster that looked like a fork lift. "Power up! Speed Warrior release!"

"So," Trudge said, "that don't scare me."

"It should cause now Speed Warrior can Atk using Turbo's special ability," Yusei told him.

"Not good enough," Trudge stated, "even if your able to destroy Gate Blocker with that Booster of yours. Gate Blocker is still stronger. And just like our duel your going to get hurt in this blast not me."

Yusei + Yukari: 3800

Yukari looked up ahead see the pip line in front of them at the same time as Yusei.

"There it is," Yusei told her, "the main pip line. We still have enough time." They both jumped down into the pip line with Trudge right behind them though Yukari was busy listening to Yusei. "Alright we're in!"

Yukari looked at her Vampire Magician who looked back at her before nodding it's head. It was that Yukari tuned Trudge back in though she wished she didn't have to.

"Ready for another surprise?" Trudge asked, "I active my Broker Blocker trap, so I can play two Gate Blockers. This time I can put a stop to your girlfriend, too." Yukari growled up her breath though she knew she couldn't do anything about it as two more Cyclopes-like walls appeared ahead. "What made you two break curfew tonight Yusei? Are you two trying to escape the Satellite?"

"And what if we are?" Yusei asked.

"Don't you know that your kind don't exactly fit in New Domino City?" Trudge answered with a question.

"I'm not going there to fit in," Yusei answered him, "and neither is Yukari."

"So, uh, what's your plan?" Trudge asked, "we both know you've got some enemies in very high places. You trying to get to New Domino City to settle some scores?

"Something like that," Yusei answered.

"Though why your girlfriend want's to go I have no clue," Trudge said with a shake of his head.

"Why I'm going is none of your business Trudge," Yukari called back at him.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"There's no escape Yusei," Trudge told him.

'If we don't find away around these blockers fast we'll never make it to the hatch in time,' Yusei thought.

"You'll never escape Yusei!" Trudge called out to him, "you and your girlfriend. And to make sure of it I'll calling in some back up." Trudge drew a new card. "I'm radioing the Conogo in Atk mode. Conogo move in and take out Speed Warrior."

Yusei + Yukari: 3350

"*Laugh* your lose is my gain," Trudge told them.

"Now it's my move," Yukari announced as she drew her next card.

Trudge SC: 3

"*Laugh* your lose is my gain," Trudge told them.

Trudge SC: 3

"Now it's my move," Yukari announced as she drew her next card.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode!" Yukari stated as the furball with white wings appeared onto the field. (Atk 200)

"Kuri."

"It's alright buddy," Yukari told the Kuriboh, "everything is going to be alright." Yukari looked at her hand before she picked a card. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my move," Yusei announced as he drew his next card.

Trudge SC: 4

"It's go time," Yusei announced as Yukari looked at him a bit confused. "I summon the Junk Synchron tuner monster! Then I'll active the Graceful Revival Trap card!"

Yukari started to smile having finally cought onto Yusei's plan.

"What are you planning?" Trudge asked.

"Let me show ya?" Yusei asked, "see Graceful Revival let's me summon a level two or below monster from the graveyard, so I'm bring back Speed Warrior!" Yukari watched as Speed Warrior appeared onto the field once again. "Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to synchro summon! Junk Warrior!" Yukari smiled as Junk Synchron tuned with Speed Warrior. "Let's Revive It Up!" Soon enough Junk Warrior appeared onto the field. "Go Scrap Fist!"

Trudge: 3050

"*Laugh* You pulled the same move the last time we dueled," Trudge told him, "your getting predicable Yusei, but I'm going to speed things up. Your not the only one knows how to suite up your monsters. I summon Tuma Fighter!"

"That's a tuner monster!" Yusei called out.

'No duh,' Yukari thought with a sweat drop.

"Sure is," Trudge agrees, "And there still more surprises to some. Tuma Fighter I tune you with my Gate Blocker to synchro summon Goreo Guardian!" Yukari felt her eye twitched when a weird looking monster appeared on the field. "Look you've underestimated my deck this time. Doesn't it? Now Atk! *Laugh* Goreo Guardian has a special monster see when it Atk's it doesn't destroy anything it just takes control of them and uses them to do it biding."

Yusei + Yukari: 2850

"Kinda of like the relationship you have with Jack Altes," Yusei told him, "uh, Trudge?"

Yukari giggled which made Yusei smiled at her.

"You Satellites never know when to stop talking back," Trudge stated.

"Nah ya think?" Yukari asked with sarcasm.

Trudge ignored her by looking at his speed counters and drew.

"With my speed counter at 4 I'm able to creak up the pursuit to the next level by activating a speed spell from hand. Go Sonic Buster!"

Yusei + Yukari: 1450

"When you said you were full of surprises you weren't kidding," Yusei said.

"Well I'm glade I didn't disappoint," Trudge said. "And guess what Yusei? I won't he disappointing my superiors other because this time I not just let walk way when the last car is play. And with that Atk it's only a matter of time before your and your Girlfriend life points are running on empty. Getta make sure you don't pull some fancy maneuvers. I'm using a second Sonic Buster to slow your game down!"

Yusei + Yukari: 50

"You won't beat me this time Yusei," Trudge went on as Yusei's runner slowed down to where he was riding along side Trudge while Yukari only slowed down a bit. "You and your girlfriend. And yet you'll never escape from Satellite cause once I win I'm taking you in and Jack well get his prize; your girlfriend."

Trudge's SC: 5

Yukari's SC: 3

Yusei SC: 0

"Sorry Trudge, but you'll have to wait," Yukari told him as she drew her next card, "I summon Knight Magician in atk mode!" A handsome young man with silver boystyle hair wearing an armor with a blue cap as well as a sword at his side, a shield attached to his arm, and a wand staff in hand appeared on the field. (Atk 1500) "He's not laughing matter either cause with his effect I'm sure you'll won't be laughing." The Knight smirked before he turned around to face Trudge. "If you have one or two more monsters out on the field he can atk you directly. Of cause, I'll also have to remove a Magician that's out on my field from play so I choose my Vampire Magician!"

Yukari took her Vampire Magician card off her duel disk and placed it in her deck box well her Knight Magician attacked Trudge directly.

Trudge: 1550

"I'll end my turn," Yukari conclude

"I really can't wait to see you get locked up, Yusei"

"Well your just going to have to keep on waiting Officer Trudge," Yusei said, "cause I'm about to put the paddle to the metal."

"But I've got all of the power," Trudge said in a panic.

"You sure about that?" Yusei asked as he drew his next card, "I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron."

"Another tuner monster?" Trudge asked, "you never were one to give up without a fight. To had I've got you speed counters all locked up."

"That's what you think," Yusei told him.

"Huh?"

"I active a speed spell," Yusei announced, "Dash Pilfer!"

"No way!" Trudge yelled, "with my blocker on the field you don't have enough power to play a spell."

"You should double check you screen," Yusei told him.

"What the?" Trudge asked when he did as Yusei told him and saw a trap card. "But…but that's impossible. You shouldn't have any speed counters! How can this be? Oh no. When I played that speed spell you've must have counter with something."

"I sure did, so if you think you're the only one full of surprises guess again," Yusei stated, "Now I know your not one for detail, but this little Over Side is going to cost you big time. See when you were, so busy trying to hold my game down I played Slit Stream. Which guess me the same number of counter you had when you played your second Sonic Buster! So by trying to slow one down you only made me faster."

Yusei SC: 5

Yusei sped up and started to ride along next to Yukari.

"That's just like you," Trudge told him, "waiting for hand outs, latching on to some one else."

"Dash Pilfer get in there and rescue Junk Warrior," Yusei went on as Junk Warrior appeared on his side of the field once again. "Trudge, even after all of these years you still don't know anything about me. All you ever see is rules and not being brokin' and you never stop to stop ask why. Have you? I guess it pays well to be arrogant doesn't?"

Yukari looked up ahead to see the hatch come into view before looking to the side at Yusei who nodded at her.

"That hatch," Trudge said, "your both planning on using it to escape from the Satellite."

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Yusei told him, "guess nothing get's by you does it Trudge? That is nothing, but us and our duel runners."

"Well I am just on move away from proving you wrong and locking you both up for good," Trudge told them.

"Not going to happen cause I'm about to rip things up on more time," Yusei said.

"Another Synchro summon?" Trudge asked.

"Now Nitro Synchron give Junk Warrior a tune up!" Yusei announced, "I synchro summon Nitro Warrior! Trudge, I've got one last surprise for you. If my Nitro Warrior Atk's on the same turn speed spell is use it gains 1000 Atk points."

"It what?!" Trudge asked.

"And with that your Goreo Guardian is a goner!" Yusei announced, "Nitro Warrior Atk with Dynamic Crunch."

Trudge: 550

"This ain't over yet Yusei," Trudge growled.

"Oh yeah?" Yusei asked, "yes it is. See Nitro Warrior comes custom made with a special ability when it destroys one of your monsters and you've got a monster in def mode, like Gate Blocker, it forces it into Atk mode."

"But then I can't defended myself," Trudge said in shack as his monster which it's mode.

"Now that's my Yusei," Yukari praised

Yusei looked at Yukari who was smiling at him to which he returned before looking back up front.

"Yukari, on ahead," Yusei told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Get to the hatch," Yusei answered, "I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered, "I promise I'll be right behind you."

"Ok," Yukari agreed, "you better hurry up."

"Alright," Yusei stated with a small smile.

Yukari speeded up till she was almost at the hatch, but still heard the end of the duel.

"And even though my Nitro Warrior loses 1000 Atk points it still strong enough to destroy Gate Blocker and end this duel," Yusei concluded.

"NO!"

Trudge: 0000

Trudge's duel runner came to a stop while Yusei continued on his way to the hatch just as Yukari disappeared through it. It was then that the clock reached 0 and trashed started to flood the pip line again making Yusei do some serious tricks.

'Come on stay on target,' Yusei thought.

Yusei slid side ways till he got through the hatch right before it closed and speeded up to catch Yukari who was already far ahead. It wasn't long till he was riding along next to her making her smile.

"Happy to see me?" Yusei asked with a smirk.

Yukari giggled making Yusei look at her with tender look before looking back up front as they continued on their way.

New Domino City!

Yusei and Yukari finally reached New Domino before a voice sounded making them both stop.

"YUSEI! YUKARI!"

Yusei looked up to see a blond haired guy looking at them while Yukari got off her runner, pulled off her helmet, and went to stand next to Yusei.

"Hello, Jack," Yusei greeted.

"Long time no see," Jack said, "what's the matter Yusei? Not happy to see your old friend Jack?"

Yusei looked away from Jack to look at Yukari as he removed his own helmet while she look at him before she placed her forehead against his.

"Jamie, I want you get out of here," Yusei told her.

"What?"

"Please?" Yusei asked, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tears welled up in Yukari's emerald green eyes before she kissed Yusei head on making Jack to gag at the scene below him. When Yukari pulled away Yusei gave her a small smile that she returned before she ran back over to her runner, put on her helmet, got on it, and took off leaving Yusei alone with Jack.


	4. Reunited, But in a Good Way!

New Domino City; The Tops!

It was night time as Yukari sat watching two little kids with the same hair and eye color play a game of duel monsters. Yukari's mind was some where else wondering where Yusei was and hoping that he was ok as well as what she remembered already from her time in the city like her full name. Yukari still couldn't believe that her last name was Yuki, but she hasn't yet figured out why she felt the need to find some one. The auburn haired girl looked up at the ceiling thinking when all of a sudden one of the kids gasped making her look at the child.

"Luna?" Yukari asked.

"What is it?" the other child asked.

Yukari kneeled down next to the little the girl who was now shaking looking at her in concern.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

Without wrong the little girl got up and ran towards the elevator making her and the other child to run after her.

"Luna!" they both yelled, "Luna!"

When they reached an alleyway they saw a boy on the ground unconscious with a red duel runner next to him. Yukari walked closer and when she got a good look at the boy she let out a gasp when she the very person she has been thinking about. Jamie rushed over to Yusei while the two kids where not that far away from her.

"Who?" the other child asked, "who is he?"

"Leo, Luna, get his runner," Yukari told them, "I'll get him."

"Alright," both of them agreed.

With their help Yukari was able to get Yusei inside and laid him down on the coach while the children brought in his runner. As they walked over to her Jamie had already took off his goblet, gloves, and jacket which she used as a pillow before she took his deck from the goblet. When she had covered him up Yukari stood and turned to face the kids who were watching her the whole time.

"Leo, Luna, go on to bed," Yukari told them, "alright. I'll stay with him in case he wakes up."

"Ok," Luna agreed.

"But…"

"Come on Leo," Luna interrupted as she pulled her Brother away.

When the twins where finally out of sight and in bed Yukari turned to Yusei taking in his looks and noticed the marker on his cheek. Yukari growled under her voice as she thought of ways to get back at Jack for what he did to Yusei, but she kneeled down next to Yusei and gently moved some of his hair out of his face smiling. Yukari laid her head next to on her arms that were resting against the side of the coach and fall asleep hoping that Yusei well be alright.

The next morning!

Yukari woke up the next morning to see that Yusei was still asleep, so she got up to go and take a shower before she got dressed in clean cloths. When she finished she walked back into the living room to see that the twins where awake already just looking at him though as mush as she would love to stay be his side till he woke up she walked into the kitchen and cooked breakfast for her and the twins. When they finished eating they went back to the living room where they looked at Yusei again till Leo decided to break the silence.

"Should we wake him up?" he asked.

"I don't know," Luna answered, "look at that marker on his cheek?"

"What about it?" Leo asked.

"Remember that weirdo who use to clean the pool?" Luna asked, "when Dad came home and saw that guy had a marker on his cheek he fired him. Dad said that mark meant that he was in the Facility."

"So think this guy was in the Facility, too?" Leo asked, "cool."

"That not cool you dork," Luna told him, "people who been to the Facility are bad."

"Luna," Yukari spoked up making the twins to look at her. "Don't judge some one before you get to know them. It's that right there that makes people go to the Facility because they have been miss understood. I bet that half of the Facility mates have been put into it for no reason at all and have been given the title of a criminal when in fact their nice."

"Ok," Luna agreed.

"Well, talk to his card spirits," Leo told her, "see what they have to say about him." Luna placed her hand on Yusei's deck with her eyes closed. "Well?"

"They say he's a very good person," Luna answered, "they also say that he's very sad and in love."

"I wonder what he's sad about?" Leo asked, "maybe he lost his dog or his hamster…" "Shhh," Luna interrupted, "he's waking up."

Yukari stood up and walked over to the twins where smiling at Yusei as he looked at them before setting up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We found you in the alley downstairs," Luna told him.

"You've racked you bike," Leo added.

"You wouldn't wake up," Luna stated.

"So we brought you up here," Leo added again.

"Your heavy," Luna finished.

"You two don't know that it," Yukari said with a sweat drop making Yusei look at her. "I was the one who carried him up here."

'Where have I seen her before?' he thought.

"My name's Leonardo," Leo told him, "but please call me Leo. This is Yukari, but we call her Yuka and this is my Sister Luna. We're twins in case you couldn't tell. Not identical twins obviously. She's a she and I'm a he, but…so, uh, who are you mister? What's your name?"

"I have no idea," Yusei answered.

Yukari was shocked to hear that not knowing what to say, but she looked away though Yusei looked at her trying to figure out where he had seen her before and wondering why she was upset. Yukari pretend not to know him as she looked at him with a smile.

"Well, then we'll help you," she said.

"Thanks," Yusei told her, 'seriously where have I seen her before.'

Yukari walked over to help him stand up while Leo looked about ready to explode with excitement.

"I never meet anyone with amnesia before," he announced.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"Cheek this out," Leo stated as he waked his hand.

"Leo, just answer his question and tell him were we are," Luna ordered.

"Cool, huh?" Leo asked, "it's on a monition sensor. We also got a…"

"You in our apt. in the area called the tops," Luna interrupted.

"Nice, huh?' Leo asked, "it's the best place in New Domino City only the super rich can live here."

"Leo," Luna scolded.

"How did I end up in that alleyway?" Yusei asked.

"No idea," Yukari answered, "that was were we found you."

"I see," Yusei mumbled, 'why can't I remember where I've seen her before? I mean, it feels like she's some one important to me, but I can't figure out why.'

Later on!

Yukari watched with amusement as Leo tried to help Yusei get his memories back though it wasn't working.

"There does that help any?" Leo asked after Yusei put on the goblet. "Now that you've got your jacket on take a deep breath and say my name is and then say you name."

"He's tried that 10 times," Luna stated annoyed, "it's obviously not working Leo!"

"Well it worked on TV!" Leo told her, "I saw this guy on a show one time. He was helping people remember things they forgot like were they left their keys and stuff. Hey! What chya looking at?"

Yukari looked over at the place where Yusei was looking and saw that it was Leo's shrine of Jack Altes which has been getting on her nerves. Now don't get her wrong she cares about Leo, but he has just a warship relationship with Jack Altes that she was starting to wondering if it's a good thing or not.

"Those," Yusei answered.

"Oh," Leo said as he looked over the shrine. "That's my shrine. Jack Altes, is like my all time hero. He's the greatest. No one can beat him in a turbo duel. And one day I'm going to be the champ just like Jack."

"You can't even ride a normal bike," Luna told him.

"Now, now Luna," Yukari said with a sweat drop.

"I stayed up for 12 seconds last time I tried," Leo said, "so does Jack Altes mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why," Yusei answered.

"Maybe you're a fan of his," Leo suggested.

'Yusei a fan of Jack's?' Yukari thought, 'if he's a fan of that back stabbing baka then I'm the tooth fairy.'

"Or maybe you were hoping to duel him?" Leo asked, "I mean you are a turbo duelist."

"How do you know that?" Yusei asked.

"Because we found you next to that duel runner," Leo answered.

"Huh?" Yusei asked as he looked over to where Leo was looking at to see a red duel runner.

"Am I right about you?" Leo asked as Yusei walked over to his duel runner. "Are you a big time duelist in town to duel Jack?"

"I don't think I'm a big time anything," Yusei answered.

"Maybe you should turn hypnotizing him Leo," Luna suggested.

Leo looked at her with a bit of a glare.

"I know," Leo suddenly said as he ran over to the shrine to grab a white envelop. "Mister maybe you have one of these." Leo ran over to Yusei who looked at him. "I'll take it out and you tell me if it looks familiar."

"Ok," Yusei agreed.

Leo pulled out the invite to show to Yusei.

"The Fortune cup?" Yusei asked as he took the invite.

"Yeah," Leo answered, "it's this big tournament that people from Kaiba Crop randomly select. It's going to be huge. And hey, hey! Get this? The selected me and I'm going to be in it."

"Actually they selected me," Luna said.

"Technically they selected Luna, but she's to scared to enter so I'm going to pretend to be her to enter and I'm going to win this thing. They have also selected Yuka, too."

"No ones going to believe your me Leo," Luna told him.

"Why wouldn't they believe it?" Leo asked as he moved to stand in front of her. "We're twins. We look just a like.

"I'm a girl," Luna answered, "I'm pretty."

"I'll wear make-up," Leo told her.

Yukari started to cackle as she pictured Leo wearing make-up.

"Leo, wears make-up," Luna stated to teased, "Leo, wears make-up."

"You want to know what I think Luna?" Leo asked, "you jealous.'

"Why are we even arguing about this?" Luna asked, "we still have a bad guy in out house."

"You don't even know for sure that he's a bad guy Luna!" Leo yelled at her, "maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. That's happens you know. I saw it once on TV."

"Um…he's still in the room," Luna told him.

They all looked at him as he put the invite back into the envelop before tossing it back to it's place.

"Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but this Fortune Cup thing isn't ring any bells. I should get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I shouldn't trouble you guys any more," Yusei answered.

"But you still don't know who are," Leo argued with him, "I've got it."

Leo ran over to the closet and started to go through it.

"Just let him go Leo."

"No wait," Leo said, "just…a…alright!" Leo rushed back over to Yusei wearing a duel disk. "Before you go mister. I've one more idea. I challenge you to a duel Mr. Amnesia man."

"He's got more important things to go," Luna tried to reason with her Brother.

"This could help him!" Leo yelled at her. "I saw it on TV this on time."

"Ok that's it," Yukari said, "no more TV for you."

"Jack Altes, was giving an interview and Jack said the way a duelist duels reveals who he really is, if you duel you might remember who you are," Leo went on pretending that Yukari didn't speak. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Let's duel." Leo had waved his arms in the air and his duel disk fall off his arm. "Dumb thing never stays on right. This is embarrassing. Just give me a second I'll fix it up and we'll be good to go. Just hand on. I've got to put the thing with the…uh."

"I think your remembering me of somebody," Yusei told him, "I don't know who, but this might be good. Let's do this."

"You mean it?" Leo asked.

Yusei nodded before turning to his runner and pressing a button.

"Disengaging duel disk."

"Sweet," Leo said in awe, "good thing you remember how to do that. Awe man. I'm going to show you moves you've never seen before."

Yukari smiled at them as they started to walk out, but Luna stopped to look back at her.

"Are you coming Yukari?" she asked.

"Nah," Yukari answered, "you go on ahead. I'll start making dinner ok."

"Alright," Luna agreed as she walked back out.

Yukari walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for them as she heard the blast from the duel going on, but it wasn't long till Leo came running in with a huge grin on his face.

"Yukari, Yukari!" he yelled.

"What is it Leo?" Yukari asked.

"It worked," Leo answered, "he's got his memory back."

"That's good to hear," Yukari told him with a smile, "say Leo why don't you and your Sister go and get cleaned up for dinner?"

"Ok," Leo said as he ran out.

Yukari went back to cooking when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist making her giggle already knowing who it was.

"Thinks for not telling them," Yusei said.

"I figured that you wouldn't want them to know," Yukari said as she turned around to face him.

"I'm glade your alright," Yusei whispered as he placed his forehead against hers.

"As am I," Yukari said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, "about your forgotten past?"

"I remember that my full name is Yukari Yuki," she answered, "I just haven't gotten around to looking it up yet."

"That's good," Yusei said with a smile, "at least we have an idea on where to start."

Yukari smiled at him as Yusei leaned down and kissed her on the lips to which she returned, but they pulled apart when they heard the twins in the hallway.

"Why don't you sat the table," Yukari said.

"Alright," Yusei agreed.

Yukari went back to cooking with a smile as Yusei got the plates and silverware and with the help of the twins sat the table.

Nighttime!

Yukari waked up to the sound noise down stairs in the living room, so she got out of bed to see what was making the noise. When she reached the bottom she saw Yusei setting on the coach working on the twins duel disks unaware of Yukari standing behind him till…

"Don't you ever sleep Yusei?" Yukari asked making Yusei almost jump out of his skin.

Yukari covered her mouth trying to keep from laughing as Yusei turned around to give her a half hearted glare, but he couldn't keep it on his face. Yukari walked over to him and sat down next to him as he went back to work.

"Why are you up Yukari?" Yusei asked.

"I heard some noise, so I came to check it out," Yukari answered.

"Sorry," Yusei said, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright," Yukari told him.

Yukari watched as he put the last finishing touches onto the duel disks before he turned to her with a smile that she returned. Yusei stood up and offered her his hand that she took and helped her up before he pulled her into him and kissed her. They made out for a little bit before they pulled away to look into each other eyes till Yusei hugged her.

"Yusei?" Yukari asked.

"We need to leave Yukari," Yusei answered, "I don't won't to be any where without you this time."

Yukari smiled as she hugged him back taking in his smell that was unique to him and him only.

"Ok," she agreed, "just let me get dressed first."

Yusei pulled out of the hug to look Yukari up and down to see that she was wearing a tank top and short shorts. He looked away with a blush as Yukari ran back to her room and dressed in her normal clothes. When she came back out Yusei was putting their runners in the elevator as she walked up to him.

"You didn't have to do that Yusei," Yukari told him making the poor boy jump into the air once more.

Yukari covered her mouth to hide a laugh as Yusei turned to face her with a slight glare.

"Would you stop doing that," he playfully growled.

"Not my fault if your easy to scare," Yukari stated as she walked into the elevator to stand next to her runner.

Yusei let out a sigh as he followed her before he hit the down button.

'I hate to duel and bash you two, but it's for your own good,' Yusei thought, 'cause if I stay around here you'll only get in trouble.'

When the elevator door opened Yukari and Yusei pushed their runners out, put on their helmets, got on, and left for the streets of New Domino City.

Streets of New Domino City!

Yusei and Yukari were riding along when all of a sudden a Sector Security Runner pulled out in front of them.

"I was starting to think you two didn't like me," Trudge's voice sounded as all three runners pulled to a stop as the rider looked at each other. "I'm going to take you in Yusei and then take your girlfriend to Jack."

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" Yukari snapped, "I'M NOT A DAMN TROPHY!"

"So are you going to come quietly?" Trudge asked completely ignore Yukari, but both of the duelist turned their runners around to took off. "That's what I was hoping you'd-what the?"

It was then that a pair of headlights hit them all in the face making them stop.

"Officer Trudge," a high pitched voice sounded as a clown looking man stepped out of the car. "Aren't you suppose to be guarding the Calendars and Candles Kiosk at the outer rim mall?"

Yukari snirked as Trudge's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't get your name, short stack."

"Special Deputy Lazar," the clown told him as he held out his badge to show them. "I work for Director Goodwin, and I outrank you, sorry."

Yukari raised an eyebrow as Lazar laughed.

"How come I've never heard of you?" Trudge asked.

"I'm on official business Officer Trudge," Lazar told him not bothering to answer his question. "I would advise you to leave the area immediately."

"This punk's a menace!" Trudge yelled as he pointed at Yusei. "He stoled that runner from the Impound Center! He should-"

"Officer," Lazar interrupted, "there's very little room in the city for dead beat cops who don't know their place or when to keep their mouths close."

"So what official business are you on?" Yusei asked as Trudge left.

"Delivery for Mr Fudo," Lazar answered as he hand Yusei an envelope, "we'd like for you to participate in the Fortune Cup." Yusei gasped when he saw a picture of four people. "If you refuse, the four people you see in that photograph well pay the penalty for the rogue actions you took in obtaining that runner." Lazar looked over at Yukari with a smirk. "And Miss Yuki." Yukari looked at the clown with a glare. "If you'd like to know more about your past then it'll be in your best interest to enter as well." Yukari let out a gasp as Lazar turned around and started to walk away. "Have a good evening."

Yusei looked over at Yukari before back at Lazar with glare as he left.


	5. Bloom of the Black Rose!

**_Me: Leting you all know now that this chapter well have a sex scene in it so if you don't like then skip it, but you do like then go ahead and read. Please let me know on you like the sex scene if you read it._**

...My line...

Blisters Place!

"This is the place Yusei," a man who Yukari learned was named Blaster said. "You'll be safe here until the Fortune Cup." He opened up a garage door before walking in with Yusei and Yukari who both backed their runners inside. "Now quite five stars, but it's got all the creature comforts you would expect from this part of town; cockroaches, mice, stray cat."

"Thanks," Yusei thanked before he raised an eyebrow. "I think."

Yukari put her kick stand down before walking over to the dark haired Duelist.

"I decorated the place myself," Blaster told them making both Duelist to look at him. "Now get some rest. You still haven't recovered from that fall you took. And if you plan on dueling and winning the Fortune Cup, you're gonna need a clear head."

"I'll rest, Blister, when out friends are safe," Yusei told him.

"I hear ya, Yusei," Blister said as Yusei walked out of the place. "but you're no good to anybody if you don't have all your strength."

"Don't worry, I heal real quick," Yusei stated, 'and I'm gonna show Goodwin just how good I feel.'

Yukari let out a sigh before she smiled at Blaster and then walked out to stand next to Yusei to look up at te Kaiba Corp Building. Blister smiled at the two before he turned and left to go take care of something leaving the two lovers alone.

"Come on Yusei," Yukari said as she pulled him back in the garage and towards some stairs. "You need to get some rest for tonight."

"Yukari," Yusei started in.

"Don't start with me, Yusei Fudo," Yukari growled as she stopped and turned to him with her hands on her hips. Yusei swallowed hard knowing that when Yukari used the full name card she meant business. "Your going to rest of tonight."

The both of them walked into a spare room, but just as Yukari moved for the bed Yusei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I have a better idea," Yusei said playfully before he kissed her head on.

Yukari gasped at the sudden kiss allowing Yusei's tongue to enter her mouth where he pulled her own tongue into a tongue fight.

Graphic Scene!

Yusei pulled Yukari closer to him to deepen the kiss as Yukari's fingers on her left hand ran through his hair to get entangled in it. As time passed the kiss became more heated as Yusei removed his gloves before he threw them in a random corner of the room before he removed Yukari's jacket and then threw somewhere in the room as well. Yukari in the mean time removed her hands from Yusei's hair and ran them down his chest before she then removed his jacket and threw where it joined her own jacket. They pulled apart to only removed their shirts before they where once again lip locked once again. Yukari ran her hands down Yusei's chest to his jeans where she undid the belt, button, zipper, and then she pulled them off of with his help leaving Yusei in nothing, but his boxers before he went to undo and took Yukari's skirt leaving her in nothing other then a black bra and blue panties. Yusei reached behind her to undo the clips of Yukari's bra and then took it off with Yukari's help once again before he went and removed her panties leaving her naked, but he got a surprised when Yukari reached down and removed his boxers leaving him naked. Once they were fully undressed they pulled apart to catch their breath then Yusei picked Yukari up bridal style and laid her down on his bed before he crawled on top of her and locked his cobalt colored eyes with her brilliant blue ones.

"Do you want to go through with this, Yukari?" Yusei asked.

"Of course," Yukari answered, "you know that I trust you, Yusei."

Yusei smiled at her before he attached his lips to Yukari's neck before he trailed kisses down to Yukari's collarbone where he gently bit. Yusei then moved to take right nipples into his mouth

"Yusei," Yukari let out a breathy moan while Yusei sucked, licked, and bite her nipple as his hand twisted and pinched the left one so it didn't feel left out. After awhile Yusei moved his attention to the left breast and gave it the same treatment as the right one. "Oh."

Yukari moaned even more before he sat back a bit to look at her naked body that only he was allowed to see. Yukari couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as Yusei looked her over and she felt the need to cover her self up, but when she moved to do that Yusei stopped her.

"Don't hide," he told her, "your gorgeous Yukari, so there's need to cover yourself up."

Yukari blushed even more as her brilliant blue eyes meet his cobalt colored ones once more before he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. When the kiss once again got to heated Yusei moved to kiss Yukari's neck get a moan out of her then he trailed the kisses down her body to her center where he kissed the inside of her thigh before he moved his attention to womanhood.

"Oh, God!" Yukari moaned as her fist clenched the bedding as she felt Yusei pleasuring her in every way possible turning her knuckles white. "God!" Yusei smirked as he plunge his tongue into her and rubbed it against her walls. "Yusei...feels...so...good." Yusei smirked when he heard the loud moan come from the most gorgeous woman in the world above him. It wasn't long till Yukari felt that she was close to her release, but Yusei pulled his tongue out of her before she could and he moved back up her body to only be pushed onto his back with Yukari saddling him. "Don't think your going to get away with that."

Now it was Yusei's turn to blush red as their lips locked for the fourth time that night before Yukari started planting kisses on his neck, chest, and stomach till she reached her target which resulted in Yusei gasping when he felt something wet and worm engulf his groin.

"Yukari," Yusei groaned as Yukari teased him a bit by running her tongue along the slit before she deep throat him being careful on not to gag.

Yukari listened to Yusei as groan and moaned while she gave him a blow job by bobbing her head up and down, but before he could release Yukari pulled away and moved up to only be pushed back onto the bed with Yusei hovering over her. They started at each other for a little bit before Yusei placed himself at Yukari's entrance, but he looked at her wanting to know if it was ok to continue.

"It's ok Yusei," Yukari told him as she leaned up and kissed him that told him that it was alright so Yusei gently and quickly pushed into her and taking her innocences.

Yukari's eyes snapped open as she cried in pain into Yusei's mouth making him to still before he pulled out of the kiss and look at her wanting to now if she was alright, but when he looked at her, he saw tears in her now closed eyes.

"I'm sorry Yukari," Yusei apologized to her as he whipped a stray tear away.

Yukari opened her eyes to look at Yusei who was looking at her with worry and regret, but she wouldn't have it.

"I'm fine Yusei," she told him, "and anyways, a girl's first time is always painful." Yusei smiled at her before he went in for another kissed that she returned quickly, but he still remained unmoving given her time to adjust to him. After a while Yusei felt Yukari's hip wiggle a bit causing a groan to escape his throat before he got the massage to start moving. Yusei started out at a slow pace wanting not to hurt her when she broke their kiss and a moan escape the back of her throat. "Yusei." Yusei shivered when he heard her moaned his name the way she did and it took all of well power to not pick up the pace well till what came out of her mouth again. "Faster...Ah...Harder." That was when Yusei lost control and complied with her request by picking up the pace going a bit harder as making her to moan loudly. "Oh God, Yusei! More! AH!"

"Damn Yukari," Yusei panted, "your...so...tight."

It was long till they both started to feel their release approaching so Yusei picked up the pace a bit more making Yukari to moan even louder and he was glad that Blister was somewhere else at the moment because he didn't need to hear them to hear.

"Yusei! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Yukari moaned as she started to move her hips in time with Yusei's thrusts getting closer to her release as things started to go over board.

"Yukari," Yusei groaned as her walls clenched around his arousal which let him know that she was close and it was long till her walls really closed around him.

"YUSEI!" Yukari moaned as she released.

Yusei thrust a few more times into her.

"Yukari!" Yusei once again groaned as released his seeds inside of her.

End of Graphic Scene!

Yusei pulled out of Yukari as he rolled over and onto the bed where lay on his back panting and once his breathing slowed he moved to grab his boxers and put them on before turning to Yukari who had already turned onto her side to face him. Yusei reached over and gently moved some of her hair behind her ear as he gave her a smile that she returned. Yukari snuggled up to Yusei before they both fall asleep just holding each other not waiting to let go.

The Next Morning!

Yukari woke up to find that Yusei was not next to her in bed and figured that he was most likely working on his runner. Yukari sat up in bed and stretched before she took noticed to the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes and last night flashed across her mind making the female Hero Duelist to blush. Yukari got out of bed carefully before she stood up. When Yukari moved to walk over to her shorts she almost fall over in pain when she moved. She had almost forgot that last night was her first time so carefully the young Hero Duelist walked around the room gathering her clothes before heading off to take a shower. When she was done getting ready for the day Yukari walked out of the room and headed for the garage.

Garage!

Yukari walked into the garage just in time to hear Yusei and Blaster talking about the Fortune Cup.

"So what did that purple haired freak say to you about dueling in the Fortune Cup?" Blaster asked, "well."

Yusei looked over at him.

"It's not what he said, but what he showed me," Yusei answered before he took his jacket that he had hanging on the back of his duel runner.

He took out an envelope from one of the pockets and throw it Blaster who pulled the out the papers before looking through it, but he stopped when he came across a picture.

"So theses are you friends?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah, and if I don't show up to the Fortune Cup, Goodwin said that they'd pay the price," Yusei answered as he went back to work on his runner.

"Sounds like something Goodwin would do," Blaster stated, "if it's not a bribe then it's a threat. Your friends in the Satellite?"

"They are," Yusei once again answered.

"Ah man," Blaster said as he looked at the picture. "I wanna help you out." Yusei looked over at Blaster who stood up. "I'll check on them, and make sure nothing bad happens."

"You can get to the Satellite?" Yusei asked.

"I can get anywhere," Blaster answered, "don't worry, you'll be back with your buds in no time."

Yusei looked at his runner as Blaster started to walk away.

'That's if Goodwin well ever let me see them again,' Yusei thought.

Blaster having remembered something stopped and looked back at Yusei.

"You can ask her yourself," Yukari's voice sounded.

Both boys jumped before they looked at her. Yukari stood near her runner with her arms crossed her chest.

"Yukari," Yusei groaned in annoyances, "what have I-"

"Your just to easy to scare," Yukari interrupted before she looked at Blaster.

"Well, then what did he offer you for you to be the Fortune Cup?" Blaster asked.

"Answers," Yukari answered him, "he promised me answers about my past."

"About your past?" Blaster asked, "aren't you from the Satellite? Isn't that were you grew up?"

"No it's not," Yusei answered this time, "some friends and I found Yukari when we were 15. She couldn't remember anything about herself expect for her first name, date of birth, and how to duel." Blaster looked at the Hero Duelist with sympathy. "She and I thought that the City might hold answers for her which is why I allowed her to come with me. It seemed that she was able to remember her last name after only about a month in the city."

"What's your full name?" Blaster asked.

"Yukari Yuki," the Hero Duelist answered.

Blaster's eyes widen making both 18-year-olds to look at him.

"What is it Blaster?" Yusei asked.

"There's only one person with that name," Blaster answered, "the Granddaughter of Jaden and Alexis Yuki. They saw that she went missing the day her parents where killed when she was only 15." Yusei and Yukari looked at each other. "From what I heard was that she duel with aNeo-Spacian/Hero deck." Yukari's eyes widen in shock as her hand went straight to one of her deck box. "What?"

"I have a Neo-Spacian/Hero deck," Yukari answered, "but I can't be..."

"I'll look to see if I can't find any more info and a picture for you," Blaster told her before he left.

Yukari looked down at the ground as the info that Blaster had given her so far ran through her mind. Yusei stopped what he was doing and walked up to Yukari where he pulled her into hug hoping to comfort her. Yusei walked her over to the couch that was in the garage where she sat down and it wasn't long till she fall asleep only when a pained expression. Yusei let out a sigh as he stood up walked over to his runner to get back to work.

Yukari's Dream!

_A young Yukari walked down the hallway of Duel Academy hoping to get to her next class on time as she was wearing her Grandfather's old Slifer Red jacket. Just as Yukari walked through the door of her classroom she saw the place in ruins and students up against the wall of the room looking at a young girl with red hair who stood in the middle of the room with fear in their eyes. It wasn't long till Yukari spotted a young girl around her age with blue waist length hair and emerald green colored eyes who was the only one not looking at the red haired girl with fear. Yukari made her way over to the blue haired girl who stood straighter when she noticed the Hero Duelist._

"_What's going on?" Yukari asked once she reached the girl, "what happened here Catherine?"_

"_Same Obelisk Blue idiot thought he could beat Akiza," the girl now known as Catherine answered, "what else is new?"_

_Yukari looked at the red head with sympathy knowing what it's like to be picked on cause she was different and she knew what the young girl could do._

"_I think we should talk to her," Yukari suggested looking at Catherine._

"_Your right Kari," Catherine agreed._

_Both girls walked up to the red head who turned to look at them when the whisper of the other students started._

"_What do you want?" she asked._

"_We just want to talk to you, Akiza," Yukari answered with a smile._

"_I'm Catherine Anderson and this my friend Yukari Yuki," Catherine introduced._

"_But you can call us, Cat and Kari or Yuka if you like," Yukari added._

_Akiza stared at the two girls wondering why they weren't afraid of her like the others, but soon a small smile appeared and she walked away with the two girls to talk._

End of Yukari's Dream!

Yusei looked over at Yukari to see that her face had smoothed out a bit making him smile before he turned his attention back to his duel runner.

A few hours later!

After a few hours, Yusei could still be found working on his runner well Yukari slept on the couch this time with a calm expression.

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind

It's blowing me around...

Yusei had the radio on as he worked not noticing that Blister had walked in with two others till he revived his runner.

"Agh!" Blister cried in pain as he and the other two covered their ears. "Turn that off!"

"I can't her you!" Yusei called as he continued to revived his runner.

"Yusei, it's me!" one of the two that came in with Blister yelled as he came into view. "Yanagi!"

Yusei stopped what he was doing to look at Yanagi, an older man with surprise as the other two walked up to him. No one even noticed Yukari walking up.

"Yuse, nice place."

"Your out?" Yusei asked in surprised.

"It's all thanks to you," Blister answered.

"When you out-dueled Chief Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got WAY early release!" Yanagi added, "so we headed right over to this...um...this interesting...uh..."

"This place is a dump! Why don't you get a throw rug and work some fung schwa in here?"

"Tanner, you said you'd be nice," Yanagi scolded.

"That was nice," Tanner told the old man, "I'm liking the duel runners though." Tanner looked over at the purple runner that was next to Yusei's red one. "Twin exhaust, turbo rotor, and your own deck." Tanner picked up Yusei's deck and looked at it. "Bet you wished you had that back in the facility." Tanner placed the deck down. "What do you say you let me take it for a little right and see what she's got? I'll bring it back with a full charge, and not one scratch."

"Yeah, right," Yanagi said, you mean, like your last runner?"

"How bout' we duel?" Tanner asked ignore Yanagi as he pulled out his deck. "I win, I get to take her for a quick spin, okay?"

"I've gotta see this!" Yanagi yelled as Yusei smirked nodded his head.

Yukari stood up which got Yusei's attention who smiled at her.

"Yukari, you finally woke up."

The other three turned around to look at the Hero Duelist who stood behind them rubbing her eyes before she yawned and smiled at Yusei.

"Yeah," she answered, "how long was I sleep for, Hun?"

"Not long I say about 2 to 3 hours," Yusei answered as Yukari walked over to him.

Yukari nodded before she gave him a kiss that made Tanner and Yanagi gasp in shock before she turned to look at them.

"Yusei, whose she?" Tanner asked.

"Tanner, Yanagi meet Yukari," Yusei introduced, "she's my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!" Tanner and Yanagi yelled at the same time.

"Yup," Yusei confirmed with a nod, "Yukari meet Tanner and Yanagi. I meet them well I was in the facility."

"Nice to meet you," Yukari said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Tanner and Yanagi greeted.

All five of them walked out though Tanner teased Yusei about Yukari making the girl to giggle.

Open Alleyway!

The 5 came to an open alleyway where Yusei and Tanner got into place though Yanagi and Blister stood behind Tanner as Yukari stood behind Yusei. She noticed Yanagi turn to talk to Blister before she looked back at the two boys to watch the duel.

"Let's Duel!" both Duelist called.

Yukari looked off to the side when she heard the sound of a duel runner coming close at the same time as Yusei. It wasn't long till she noticed a white runner turning into the alleyway and pulled to a stop in between Tanner and Yusei.

"Hey, Jack," Yusei greeted the rider.

Yukari walked over to Yusei and half hide behind him as Jack got off his runner while he took off his helmet.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh," Yanagi repeated, "why is Jack Altes here?"

"Lessons?" Blister answered with a question.

"Careful," Jack told them as he looked back at the two.

"It's been a long time, Altes," Tanner said, "what's up?"

"My career, thank you," Jack answered acidly.

"What brings you here Jack?" Yusei asked when the blond turned back to him.

"I heard you'll be at the Fortune Cup," Jack answered.

"Word get's around fast," Yusei stated.

"I've got a deal for you, Yusei," Jack told him as he reached into his jacket, "for you Stardust Dragon." He pulled out the card to show Yusei who let out a gasp. "You add it to your deck, win, and then you can keep the card. I win, I get it, and then you and I are straight."

"Straight?" Yusei asked, "what about mine and Yukari's friends?"

"What?" Jack asked, "what are your talking about?"

Yusei reached into his jacket pocket this time and pulled out a picture of the four.

"You're purple haired pal, Lazar stopped by, and if I don't duel, they pay the price."

"What?"

"Surprised Jack?" Yusei asked as he put the picture back, "well, don't be. I know Goodwin's behind all of this. And I guarantee he's going to regret ever putting this Satellite's friends in harm's way."

"Well, then you'll defiantly need your Stardust Dragon now won't you?" Jack asked as he tossed Yusei the card who cought it with ease. "And just so we're clear, I don't know anything about this threat, got it? I duel for me. Goodwin has his own agenda." Jack got ready to leave. "So I guess I'll see you at the Fortune Cup the. And Yusei, you had better bring your A game with you."

"I will," Yusei informed before Jack left.

Yukari let out a sigh happy that he didn't bring her into the deal this time.

The other three walked over to them looking worried.

"I have to see that card!" Yanagi yelled making Yukari to sweat drop as Yusei turned the card around. "Oh, it's true! That's Stardust Dragon! It's amazing! This is big stuff! You are a signer!" Yukari looked at Yusei who looked disbelieving as the Hero Duelist just looked confused. "With this card you made the Crimson Dragon appear!"

"But Jack was there, too," Yusei told him.

"Then that must mean that your both signers," Yanagi said with excitement, "you two are connected."

'But what does it all mean?' Yusei thought as he looked away.

Yukari looked at him with confusion wondering what was going on, but she didn't say anything.

Street Duels!

It was dusk, Yusei and the others where all standing around watching street duels. They were all watching a duel where a duelist who looked like Joey Wheeler was dueling some one.

"Is that Joey Wheeler?"

"No man, that's his cousin Jesse Wheeler."

Yukari blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Yusei, Yukari!" Blister called called out making both Duelists to turn around to look at him. "Good news. I've found a work boat that well take me to the Satellite tonight."

"A work boat," Yanagi said, "don't those carry trash and deceases?"

"If your lucky," Blister said, "but this is no pleasure cruise. It's to check on Yusei's friends. They might be in trouble Grandpa. You see Yusei has much bigger thing's to worry about."

"Like the Fortune Cup?" Tanner sounded, "her, our boy well clean them up."

"There's a lot more at steak then just the Tournament Bolt," Blister spoke up again, "Goodwin and Altes, forced Yusei to duel. If their going to be involved some thing bad is going on."

"Like the end of the world," Yanagi said, "everyone in New Domino. Marked or not. Satellite and civilians all out fates are tied to the Signers. To Yusei."

"Not sure that I believe that, but just in case," Blister said, "why don't you win for the sake of all humanity ok?"

"Sure," Yusei said with an amused smile.

"Mister."

Yusei looked over to where he heard a voice making Yukari to also looked over to see that the voice belonged to Leo as he and a friend of his walked up to a man.

"Hey Mister," Leo called as he tipped the guys back. "have you see the Black Rose?"

"Nah. Don't you know that she's doesn't excites? Maybe she's dueling one of your imaginary friends."

Yukari felt her eyebrow twitched making Yusei tense up when he notice having seen her lose her temper before and he has to admit that it was not pretty either.

"Maybe she doesn't excite Dex," Leo told his friend after the guy walked off.

"I know the blogs never lie," Dexter told Leo, "she'll be here. I just know it."

"You sure?" Leo asked, "I mean does anyone really know who she really is?"

"Well she better show up because my deck is ready for her," Dexter answered.

"Well Dex," Leo said, "we looked for the Black Rose all day. Maybe we should go home."

"Huh?" Dex asked, "go home? The Black Rose is the greatest duelist ever. They say her cards make real monsters, her spells are like real spells, and her traps are like…"

"Let me guess?" Leo asked, "real traps."

"If you don't want to help me the fine, but I'm staying right here got that," Dex said as he looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't cry Dexter," Leo told him, "I'll stay."

"I don't cry," Dex said.

"Hey, Leo!" Yusei called out, "what's up?"

Leo looked over at them to see Yusei and Yukari walking up to him.

"Hey!" Leo greeted as he ran to meet up with them. "Look Dexter it's the super hero who fixed me and my Sister's duel disks?" Leo's face light up when he saw Yukari. "No way! Yukari!"

"He's a super hero?" Dex asked, "ugh."

Leo soon stopped in front of Yusei and Yukari with a smile.

"So what's up?" Leo asked.

"What are you going here Leo?" Yusei answered with a question, "this is a dangerous place for little kids. Where's your Sister?"

"She didn't want to come," Leo answered.

By then Dex finally cought up to them, but he saw the marker on Yusei's cheek he let out a gasp.

"Leo, I don't think this guy's a super hero," Dex whispered, "check out his face."

"That's his secret identity," Leo told him.

"What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked.

"We've been looking around for the Black Rose," Leo answered.

"Oh," Yusei said, "he helped me get my memory back. He's cool."

"Yes, I'm cool," Leo said, "and this guy's my best friend Dexter."

"Hello."

"That guy is the best," Leo told Dex, "he's got this combo that's like whoa. You should defiantly duel him."

"Huh?" Dex asked, "maybe some other time." He then noticed that Yusei was holding an invite to the Fortune Cup. "Huh? Look at that."

"Hey!" Leo said as he took notice to it as well. "That's an invite to the Fortune Cup. You'll be there, too?"

Yusei nodded his head with a smile as he held out the invite to Leo.

"I get to duel you!" Leo started to chant, "I get to duel you! I get to duel you! But this time your going down, too." He then turned to Dex. "Maybe if I win he'll make me his sidekick like in all of the comic books. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Dex agreed.

It was then that Yusei fall to his knee holding his wrist making Yukari kneeled next to him worried, but it was then that she felt her arm throb in pain though she was able to ignore it.

"It's ok," Leo told him, "I'll let you win."

"What's wrong?' Yanagi asked.

"It hurts just like before," Yusei answered.

"Before?" Tanner asked.

"When it first appeared," Yusei answered, "the Crimson Dragon."

"Let's go," Dex said.

"Wait," Leo told him. "some things happening."

Just then vines started to pop up out of the ground as a lot of people was running away from a duel that was going yelling about the Black Rose while on of the duelist looking like they were stupid.

"There is no Black Rose!" he yelled, but was knocked off his feet by a vine.

"Black Rose?" Yukari asked.

"She's just a myth," Blister answered.

"Oh yeah?" Tanner asked.

"There's a reasonably explanation here," Blister answered.

'What's going on?' Yusei thought.

Yukari gasped when she saw the out lined of a dragon in the dust making Yusei to look at it as well.

"What is that?' Yusei asked, "whose dragon is that?' Yusei took off his glove and pulled up his jacket sleeve to revival the tail part of some kind that was glowing red. 'My Mark.'

It wasn't long till the Yanagi noticed that Yukari's arm was also glowing red making him gasp.

"Yukari, your arm," he said.

Yusei looked at Yukari has she pulled her own jacket's sleeve up and removed her arm warmers to revival a snake like body of a dragon that curled around her left arm from her wrist to her elbow.

"Oh my," Yanagi said.

"Those are no tattoos," Tanner said.

"Your right Tanner," the old man said, "their the marks of the dragon."

"Marks of the Dragon?" Leo asked as he remembered seeing a red glowing mark as well. "The Black Rose is real." It was that Yukari and Yusei got up and ran into the dust. "Wait!" Leo followed after them. "It's to dangerous! Even for a super hero!"

They stopped when they saw a girl and a black dragon with rose Patel like wings standing before them.

"Black Rose?" Yusei asked.

"I think, but be careful," Leo answered.

"Ok, so she's not made up," Blister said, "now what grandpa?"

"I don't know," the old man answered.

"Your arms!" the Black Rose shouted, "you two also have a mark!"

"We do," Yusei told her as he walked forwarded.

Yukari moved to stay by Yusei's side as Yubel appeared in her transparent form to watch over Yukari.

"Stay away from me!" the Black Rose yelled as she played a card.

Yusei and Yukari both covered their faces from the wind that was made by the card before looking back to see that the Black Rose was gone.

"She's gone," Tanner pointed out.

'Thank you captain obvious,' Yukari thought with a sweat drop.

"Amazing," Yanagi said, "that's what I call an exist through the ages. What do you think her encore is like?"

"We found her," Dex said stunned, "the Black Rose is real."

"That was so awesome," Leo said.

"That was not awesome," Yukari said, "using her gift like that."

"The Black Rose said you two also have a mark," Blister said as he looked at Yukari and Yusei. "What did she mean by that?"

Yusei looked down at his arm to see that the mark was no longer there, but when Yukari looked down she saw that hers was still there only not glowing anymore.

"Where it go?" Leo asked.

"Vanished!" Yanagi said, "like magic."

"I know," Yusei said, "I have to find this Black Rose."

"Huh?"

"After all guys," Yusei said, "I need to find out some answers."

Yukari put on her arm warmer before she pulled down her jacket sleeve before anyone could see that her mark didn't vanish like Yusei's did, but Yubel was looking at her worried for her. Yusei then looked at her to see her looking down at the ground with a thoughtful look on her face, so he pulled her into a hug breaking her from her train of thought.

"Are you alright Yukari?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine," Yukari answered as she looked up at him. "Just thinking that's all."


	6. Welcome to the Fortune Cup!

Kaiba Dome!

Yukari had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when Leo stood up with pigtails and make-up on.

"Well?" Leo asked, "what do you think? How do I look guys?"

"Leo, your just as good as a Luna as Luna is," the old man answered.

"Yahoo!" Leo shouted as he jumped up into the air.

Luna then kicked him making tears come to his eyes while she looked mad.

"Don't embarrass me," Luna told him.

"Come on Luna," Leo said, "just chill out. I'm about to make you a dueling legend." He then turned to Yusei and Yukari before speaking in a girly voice. "What do you say Mr. Amnesia man, Yukari? Ready?"

"Yup," Yusei answered, "but I think the make-up should go."

"Ok, but if only you tell me your name," Leo said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yusei told him.

"Awesome," Leo exclaimed, "I bet it's really cool." He then turned to Yukari. "So Yukari what's your last name?"

"You'll find out Leo," Yukari answered.

"Ok," Leo said.

Stage!

"Ladies and gentlemen, duelist young and old, professional and armature alike put your hands together for our master of ceremonies Director Rex Goodwin!" the announcer shouted into his mic.

From under the stage Yukari heard the roar of a dragon and knew that it wasn't her Rainbow Dragon though she knew that it was calling out to her.

"Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies," the MC announced, "you know what that means? Let's hear it for the raining champion, the king of the cards, the one man who rules the duels, the master of faster himself; Jack Altes!"

Yukari looked around at the others and she had to hold back a gasp when she noticed two girls that she had seen a dream standing next to each other. The young girl with blue hair who was mouthing what the MC was saying and then pulled a face on Jack's name making her snicker quietly. Yukari was having a hard time to keep from laughing out loud when the girl started to mouth what Jack was saying while pulling faces.

"New Domino City!" Jack shouted, "what you say we kick this tournament into overdrive? Let's get this started!"

The red head that was next to her elbowed the other girl in the side making her look over at her with confusion before shrugging.

"It's time we meet the lucky duelist who were selected for the chance to go head to head with Mr. Altes," MC went on, "The Fortune 12!"

The platform started to rise up as Leo started to look around.

"Here we go," he said, "this is it. Wow! Look at all the people!"

Yukari looked around to and saw that there was a lot of people around.

"Now let's hear it for the always mysteries Sheri, the great Greiger, Commander Koda, the Professor, Miss Akiza Izinski, Miss Catherine Anderson, Sir. Randsborg, Miss Sara Oliver, Miss Sasha Oliver, the lovely Miss Luna, the gorgeous Miss Yukari Yuki, and Yusei Fudo."

'It take be!' both Akiza and Catherine thought as they looked around.

It was then that their eyes cought sight of Yukari who stood next to Yusei with a blank look while up in the crowd a group of four let out gasps when they not only heard the name, but when when they saw her as well. It was then that the crowd started to shout in anger about Yusei being there though they couldn't do anything.

"So your name's Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yup," Yusei answered, "now don't wear out."

"That's not much of a super hero name is it?" Leo asked.

"Super what?" Yusei answered with a question.

"Nothing," Leo answered.

"It may not be a super hero's name, but it fits a Knight in Shinning Armor perfectly," Yukari said making Yusei blush while Leo faked gagged.

Yukari cought movement out of the corner of her eye making her look over to see that the Greiger guy had walked forward.

"Give me that," he ordered MC as he grabbed the mic. "I have to say something." The crowd boos and insults died down at once. "My name is Greiger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit." He then turned to point at Yusei. "This kid right here might have been granted by your people as a no good, but when I look at him all I see is a duelist." He then looked back at the crowd. "And as a duelist myself that means I have to respect him till he gives me a reason not to. Cause a duelist doesn't judge another duelist on where he comes from or who his family is like you've judge young Yuki here because of who her Father was or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Greiger turned around and walked back to his place as he returned the mic. "Here's your mic."

"Thank you, uh…"

It was then that Director Goodwin stood up and started clapping which resulted in everyone in the dome to clap. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for those well chosen and heart felt words," Goodwin told Greiger.

"Heart felt my ass," Yukari whispered to Yusei.

Yusei let out a sigh as he shooked his head in annoyances.

"In our world social statues and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our follow man, but I had a vision of a duel tournament that would if only for a fretfully hour remove that line," Goodwin went out, "a tournament separate for the repetition of life where the haves and the haves not could meet each other on a level playing field and to prove to each other and to the world. Follow Duelist Welcome to the Fortune Cup!"

"And now let's turn to the bracket Shuffler," MC announced, "To find out whose dueling who in the first match."

Yukari stared in shock at the board to see that Leo was going against Greiger in the first match.

"Look I'm going against Greiger in the first Duel!" Leo shouted before looking at Greiger. 'I can take that guy. I know I can.'

Yukari noticed that she was going up against one of the Olivers, but she didn't know which one yet. After a bit a more announcements they all left the stage to the lounge to hang out and talk.

Lounge Room!

Yukari, Yusei, and Leo all sat together as they on the couches while the other contests where either setting together and doing anything or setting alone like Akiza and Catherine were watching Yukari from the corner of their eyes. Leo was talking to them as he ready his duel disk though Yukari were busy going through her ground and turbo decks.

"This duel disk your fixed up for me rocks," Leo told Yusei.

"Glad you like it," Yusei stated.

"Aright," Leo said, "I can't believe I'm actually about to do this. You don't have like any last minute pointers do ya?"

"Yup," Yusei answered, "remember to adapt to your opponent."

"I can do that," Leo told him before he took off running out the door.

Jenifer looked over at Yusei who was looking at the TV screen that was in the room to watch the match.

"Do you think that he can do this?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered.

Yukari let out a sigh before she stood up making Yusei to look at her.

"What is it Yukari?" Yusei asked.

"It's nothing, Baby," Yukari answered making Yusei blush. "I'm going to go check with the others."

"Alright," Yusei said with a smile. "Be careful."

"Right," Yukari agreed before she kissed him again surprising him and right before he had time to react she pulled away with a smile on her face. "I love you Yusei."

"I love you, too, Yukari," Yusei told her with that smile still in place.

Yukari started to walk out of the lounge with a wave to Yusei, she walked out of the room walking towards the stands where the others where setting.

The Duel!

Yukari was able to find the others where not that hard to find with Tanner's funky hair style. When they reached them they noticed that MC was just about to announce the next match.

"Before we meet our first duelists we have a quick word from our duel sponsor," MC announced, "if your dogs bad breath is making you sick then give him Tomatols Mint Bomb the sparkling animal small buster!" He then stood up. "come to us straight from the tops our precious half pint wonder little Miss Luna!"

Yukari rolled her eyes as Leo who was dressed as Luna rosed onto the field on the platform.

"Hoping to take her down," MC went on, "the wall wallop, the tower Greiger!" MC said as a second platform rosed to revival Greiger. "Alright children play nice. Let's shake those hands."

Yukari watched as they shooked hands, but apparently Greiger said something to Leo making him panic before he did a pose that embarrassed Luna as well as made her mad.

"I do not act like that," she said.

"And it's to start the duel," MC announced, "players active your duel disks!"

Both Leo and Greiger did as told and activated their duel disk as they drew their 5 cards.

"Let's duel!" they both said together.

Leo (Luna): 4000

Greiger: 4000

"First moves mine," Greiger announced as he drew his sixth card. "From my hand I active Star Blast!"

"A spell? Leo asked, "your not starting with a monster?"

"First I have to lower my monster's level using the power of Star Blast and sacrificing 500 life points," Greiger answered.

Greiger: 3500

"Why would you do all of that?" Leo asked.

"See my Summon Reactor SK is a level 5, so by taking it's power down a notch," Greiger answered, "I can summon it directly to the field in Atk mode."

Yukari was looking a bit concern for Leo when Greiger's monster appeared on the field with 2000 Atk points though that wasn't what worried them.

"This isn't good," Yukari told the others.

"Why is that Yukari?" Luna asked.

"If Greiger has that monster out on the field then that must mean that he's playing that kind of deck."

"What kind of deck does he have?" Luna asked.

"I'm not positive yet Luna," Yukari answered, "I have to see his other monsters, but it might be a Reactor deck and that spells trouble for Leo."

"Yecks," Leo said when he saw the Atk points. "It's got 2000 Atk points."

"That's right," Greiger agreed, "I believe that one most sacrifice a little in order to gain a lot. I end my turn with a face down card."

"Greiger's off to a strong start," MC said, "let's see how little Miss Luna response."

"Here I go!" Leo shouted, "I drew!" Leo drew his sixth card. "Your not the only one off to a good start! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in Atk mode! Pretty cool don't ya think? My Morphtronic deck rules and I'm about to show you why."

"Before you make any more moves," Greiger said, "I active Reactors SK's special ability."

"Huh?"

"This is not good," Yukari said.

"Because you summoned a monster to the field Reactor SK get's to hit you with 800 points of damage," Greiger explained.

Leo (Luna): 3200

"Incredible," MC said, "Greiger's monster can Atk Miss Luna anytime she summons a monster."

"Not bad," Leo told Greiger, "Mister, but it's going to take a lot more then that to weaken my Morphtronic deck."

'That's right kid get excited,' Greiger thought, 'let's find out if you are who Goodwin say's you are.' "You keep talking up this Morphtronics of yours, but so far I'm not impressed."

"Yeah, well," Leo said in shock, "I'm about to impressed your face."

"I can't watch," Luna said as she covered her face. "I'll never be able to live this down."

"Alright!" Leo shouted, "let's go Celfon! Start dialing now!" Yukari let out a sigh as his monster did was it was told to do. "What ever number the dial lands on that's the number of cards from the top of my deck that I get to flip over. If the last card I flipped over is a level 4 or below Morphtronic then I can summon it out." Yukari let out a sigh as the dial landed on a two. "And we've got a two! The second card is…Oh yeah! Get ready for Morphtronic Boomboxen coming at ya live!" Yukari let out a sigh as Leo summoned another monster only it was in def mode. "Now I play a face down and end my turn." 'If he play's a monster card next turn and Atk's with it, boy, well he be surprise when I flip over my face down. Cause then I'll have him right where I want him.'

It was then that Luna griped her head making Yukari and the other to look at her.

"Something wrong?" Dex asked.

"Just a headache," Luna answered.

Yukari looked back at the duel, but looked at Luna out of the corner of her eyes every once in a while.

"It's my turn," Greiger announced, "I drew." He then his next card. "and from my hand I summon Trap Reactor YFI to the field in Atk mode." Yukari gasped in shock as he summoned an other Reactor. "Trap Reactor Atk. Take out Morphtronic Celfon."

"Get chya Greiger!" Leo shouted, "I active my Morphtransition trap card! And now I can switch my Celfon to def mode and put your Atk on hold."

"*Laugh* By playing your trap you've walked right into mine," Greiger said, "it's called Trap Reactor after all. You see, Trap Reactor reacts to your trap's activation and lays into your for 800 points of damage. ATK!"

Leo (Luna): 2400

"Oh no," Luna and Dex said at the same time.

"These guy's playing a real baiten switch game making Leo's moves back fire," Tanner said, "it's almost like he's trying to get Leo all walked up emontally."

"They reason why Leo's moves are back firing on his is because Greiger is playing a Reactor deck," Yukari stated, "I wasn't sure at first till now, but that deck is dangerous."

Tanner and the other looked at her wondering how she knew that.

"This is not going to end well," Yukari said, 'don't let him get to you to Leo.

"That was a cheap shot," Leo said.

'That's right get fired up,' Greiger thought, 'Goodwin say's you might be a signer, so bring it on. Defeat me with the power of the Crimson Dragon!' "I'm not done with your yet little girl. I've got more fight for you."

"Bring it," Leo told him.

"Summon Reactor SK unplug that boom box amp pramentally," Greiger ordered.

Yukari smirked when she saw that Summon Reactor wasn't able to destroy Leo's monster.

"It appears that Summon Reactor SK was ground by Boomboxen," MC said.

"When my Boomboxen is in def mode it's able to tune out one Atk once every turn," Leo explained.

"But that only allows me to use Damage Summon," Greiger told him, "you see, after an unsuccessful Atk on your monster Damage Summon allows my to sacrifice 800 life points in order to summon a new monster."

Greiger: 2700

"So your sacrificing your own life points again," Leo said in shock.

"I am," Greiger agreed, "and next I summon Spell Reactor RE to the field. You may not like the sound of this, but Spell Reactor RE beat down that Boomboxen!"

This time Boomboxen was destroyed making Yukari let out a sigh while shaking her head.

"My tunes!" Leo shouted.

"I play once card face down and end my turn," Greiger concluded.

'Finally he's done, but at least I was able to keep Celfon around,' Leo thought, 'cause as long as it's still in play I use it to summon Gadget Palamer next. And once I do that it'll be game over for Greiger.'

'He's still focusing on combos he likes,' Yukari thought, 'he's not adopting.'

"You don't seem ever raddled," Greiger said, "don't you realize that I've backed you into a corner."

"Huh?"

"I've got all three of my Reactor monsters on my field," Greiger told him, "you've already brought direct damage on yourself by summoning monsters and triggering trap card, so what power do think this next Reactor monster presses. Seems obvious to me."

'Of course,' Leo thought, 'if I use a spell then I'll take of other two if I summon a monster or active a trap I'll get nailed, too. Not good.'

"That's right," Greiger said as if he read Leo's mind. "Every duelist needs to be able to summon monsters and active traps and spells, but if you do any of that your going to bring damage onto yourself. I can spend the rest of the duel doing nothing, but watch you chip away at your own life points every time you try to do something."

Yukari looked at Leo to see that he was on the verge of tears feeling sorry for him.

"Don't get scared," Yukari said quietly before looking out of the corner of her eyes to see that Luna was clinging to her head.

"You ok?' Dex asked, "shouldn't we get you to a doc?"

"I'm fine," Luna answered, "it's just a little headache."

'So every time I make a move I'm going to lose 800 life points,' Leo thought, 'I don't know what to do. I'm stuck. No. I just have to adopt.' "Your going down."

'Finally,' Greiger thought, 'she's getting fired up. Get angry kid. Show me that mark."

"I've never tried this before, but here goes," Leo said, "this time determines everything. It's my move. Now I drew." Leo drew his next card. "And active Celfon's special ability. Dial now." Celfon opened up and started to dial. "What's it going to be?" It then landed on a three. "It's a 3." he then picked up three cards. "And now I can look at 3 cards." He then looked at them. 'Sweet I've got more Morphtronics on the way. I think I can win this.' He put them back on top of his deck. "I switch Celfon into Atk mode. Start Dialing Now!" 'I've got to be able to bust out Morphtronic Datatron. Come on. 1, 1, 1.' Leo smiled big time when he saw that he got what he wished for. "Alright there we go! I summon Morphtronic Datatron in Atk mode."

Yukari now had her full attention on Luna who was clutching her head even tighter.

"Is it getting worse Luna?" Dex asked.

"I can't tell," Luna answered, "I just feel really weak."

"Your life points don't stand a chance against me little girl," Greiger told Leo, "cause no matter what card you play your taking damage."

"These Reactors of Greiger's got Luna pined to the wall," MC said.

Leo (Luna): 1600

"I can't watch and yet I can't look away!" MC said.

"This is it," Leo said weakly, "by, uh, releasing a monster on the field I can active Datatron's special power which well burn you with 600 points direct damage, so I release Celfon," Leo explain.

Greiger: 2100

"Alright so far, so good," Leo said, "I release Datatron to advance summon Gadget Hailer. Ta-da. Now if I'm mistaken I won't take damage because Summon Reactor's ability only works once per turn right?"

"Phew," the old said, "I was wondering why he risks another summoning."

"That was a good call," Tanner said, "Leo needs to stay focus now and not go crazy and break lose."

"Time to break lose," Leo said, "from my hand I release Morphtronic Magnen. Now when I send one of my Morphtronics from my hand to the graveyard Gadget Hauler gains 800 Atk points."

'That a girl,' Greiger thought, 'come at me with everything you've got.'

"Next I active the Factory of 100 Machines spell and with the power of this card I'm able to remove every Morphtronics in my graveyard from play," Leo said.

"What's this all about?" MC asked, "it appeared that Luna's Morphtronics are hitching a ride with Gadget Hauler."

"For every Machine-type monster catching a ride with it," Leo went on, "Gadget Hauler gains 200 Atk points. So now it's got a whopping 2900!" "The activation of that spell card brings you once step closer to defeat," Greiger said, "now Reactor Atk!"

Leo (Luna): 800

"And that only leaves you with only 800 life points little girl," Greiger told him, "one more move and your finished."

"No," Leo said, "not if I Atk. You don't have a Battle Reactor." Yukari sweat drop at this. "Gadget Hauler take out his Trap Reactor YFI!"

"Greiger has 2100 life points if this Atk works then your Brother might had a chance."

"Go Leo!" Luna cheered.

Yukari watched as the Atk went through, but something told her that it wasn't over yet.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"You may be small, but you have a warrior's spirit," Greiger said, "as a warrior myself I salute your strength."

"Well, thanks I guess," Leo said unsure, "but how come your not like damage?"

"Because of the Delta Reactor Trap Card," Greiger answered.

"What does that do?" Leo asked.

"By sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Spell Reactor to the graveyard," Greiger stated to explain, "I can negate your Atk and Delta Reactor and use Fortress Sky Flier to summon rain of doom."

"Looks look like Greiger has activated a fatal trap card," MC said, "it looks like this duel might be over. Could Luna be our first Loser?"

"I active Sky Flier Fortress' special ability and with this I can send a card to my graveyard it order to abbreviate one of your cards on your field. Victory is mine."

"Gadget Hauler!" Leo shouted as his monster vanished.

"And now your wide open for a direct Atk," Greiger said.

Greiger's monster Atked Leo and brought down his life points.

Leo (Luna): 0000

"It's over!" MC announce, "Greiger well be advancing to the second round and Luna well be getting a gift basket."

"I can't believe I lost," Leo said to himself, "man this stinks."

"To bad," Dex said.

"He dueled well though," the old man said.

"Huh?'

"What is it?" the old man asked as everyone looked at Luna.

"My headaches gone," Luna said in shook, "just like that."

Yukari then turned around and walked off to meet up with Leo in the hallway where Yusei was waiting as well. The others soon followed them.


	7. Third Hero Duelist Yukari Yuki!

Hallway!

Luna, Dex, Yukari, and Leo were all walking through the hallway while Leo looked down about losing.

"Try and cheer up Leo," Luna said to him, "it's not like everyone saw you lose."

"Yeah, she's right," Dex agreed, "15,000,0000,000 tops."

Yukari sweat dropped while she smiled nervously.

"Thanks," Leo said sarcastically.

"It's not a lose if you'd learned something," Yusei's voice sounded, "now you know then you did before. Right Leo?"

"Huh?"

They looked up ahead to see Yusei leaning on the wall looking at them.

"Shya," Leo agreed, "more about losing. I just can't wait to use that in my next match."

"That's not what he means Leo," Yukari said as she turned to face him. "He means that you learned more about on how to adopt to your opponent."

Leo looked at them before Yukari said that she had to go get ready for her duel, so she left for the lounge room with Yusei while Leo, Luna, and Dex headed back to the stands.

Lounge Room!

Yukari and Yusei sat together as they on the couches while the other contests where either setting together and doing anything or setting alone like Akiza and Catherine. After a bit longer of going through their decks both Yukari then stood up and put her deck in her duel disks making Yusei to look at her.

"Good luck Yukari," Yusei told her.

"Thanks Yusei," she said.

Yukari bend down and kissed Yusei on the cheek before walking out to head to the stage.

Stage!

"It's time for the second duel!" MC shouted as the crowd below cheered. "And coming to us straight from the tops our precious Dragunity Princess Miss Sara Oliver!" A platform rosed up to the loud cheer of the crowd with a young girl who has black hair that has red streaks that was pulled into pigtails standing on it. "And now for out mysterious Duelist Yukari Yuki!" Another platform rosed up to the loud cheer of the crowd this time with Yukari standing on it. "Alright children play nicely! Let's shake those hands!"

Both girls shocked hands before they walked to their places.

"Let's Duel!" they shouted as they activated their duel disk.

Yukari: 4000

Sara: 4000

"I'll go first," Yukari said as she drew her sixth card, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix to create...the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone in the crowd gasped especially the group of four. "Now I activate the spell Double Summon!" Yukari held up the card before playing it. "This allows me two normal summons. So I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in atk mode!"

One of the two older looking women looked over at the man who was setting next to her with his chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Jaden?" she asked.

"I think we might have found her, Alexis," the man answered.

"You think that she's really Yuka?" the woman asked.

"She looks like her and not only that, but she uses Elemental Heroes," the man answered, "and there is only one of Neo-Spacians, and that set is the ones that I made up when I was a kid Alexis."

Alexis looked back at the duel with in her eyes as they watched the duel go on.

"Now I activate Aqua Dolphins special effect!" Yukari went on, "Sonar Wave!" Her Dolphin let out a high pitched sound that revealed some of Jamie's cards. "If there's a monster card in your hand with 300 attack points or less it's instantly destroyed. Then you loss 500 life points, so let's see what you've got there Sara?"

A monster with a cap and wearing a red suite spirit appeared before it disappeared in a shower of dust.

"Level Warrior!"

Sara: 3500

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn," Yukari concluded.

"What a strong start for young Yukari!" MC shouted in his mike, "can Sara make an even stronger come back!"

"Now it's my turn," Sara stated as she drew her fifth card. "Spear Dragon in atk mode!" A dragon type monster appeared into the field. (Atk 1900) "Next I'll place two cards face down and have Spear Dragon atk your Aqua Dolphin!" Yukari let out a gasp as a blast of wind hit her Aqua Dolphin and destroyed him. "And after my Spear Dragon atks he goes right into def mode."

Spear Dragon folded it wings as it turned completely blue. (Def 0)

Yukari: 2700

"I'll end my turn."

"Now that's a strong come back from Sara!"

Yukari looked at Sara before she drew her new card.

"I'll have Flame Wingman atk your Spear Dragon with Skydive Scrotcher!" Yukari stated.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Negate Attack!" Sara countered, "this trap card blocks your monster's atk and ends your battle phase."

"I'll two cards face down and summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in atk mode," Yukari went on as a new new monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 1500) "And end my turn."

"My move," Sara started as she drew a new card. "I summon Mist Valley Falcon in atk mode!" A humanoid monster appeared next to Spear Dragon. (Atk 2000) "Next I'll switch my Spear Dragon into Atk mode!" Her Spear Dragon unfolded it's wings as it was no longer blue. "Now I'll have Spear Dragon Atk Wildheart!"

Yukari's teeth grind together as her Elemental Hero was destroyed.

Yukari: 2300

"And then I'll release Spear Dragon so that my Mist Valley Falcon can atk your Sparkman!"

Yukari: 1900

"And I'll end my turn."

"Whoa!" MC yelled, "what is Yukari going to do now."

"This ends here!" Yukari shouted as she drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed which let's me draw two new cards from my Deck." Yukari picked two cards from the top of her deck. "Next I'll summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in atk mode!" A black panther wearing a cap appeared in front of Yukari. (Atk 1000) "Next I'll activate the spell card Miracle Fusion!" She held up a card that had a picture of two monsters circling a H. "Now my removing Elemental Hero Flame Wingman that's on my field and the Elemental Hero Sparkman that's in my graveyard from play I can fusion summon Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!" Sparkman once again appeared before he and the Wingman vanished to only be replaced by a new monster. (Atk 2500) "Now thanks to his special ability for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard he get's 300 atk points." Sara let out a gasp as the new monsters atk points went up. (Atk 2800) "Now Shinning Flare Wingman atk Mist Valley Falcon with Solar Flare!"

Sara let out a cry as her monster was destroyed.

Sara: 2700

"Next up his the second part of his special ability," Yukari went on making everyone to gasp. "You take damage equal to your monsters atk points!"

Sara let out a cry as she was attacked.

Sara: 700

"Talk about a turn around for Yukari!" MC told the crowd.

"Time to end this!" Yukari continued, "Dark Panther atk her directly and put an end to this duel!"

Dark Panther nodded before he jumped into the air and atked Sara.

Sara: 0

"That's Game!" Yukari said as she used her pointing, middle fingers, and thumb for a pose.

Jaden and Alexis gasped as they stared wide eyed at her.

"It is her," Jaden told Alexis who was crying quietly.

"I-I don't believe!" MC yelled into his mike, "Yukari won! Which means that she moves onto round two!"

The crowd went wild as Yukari walked over to Sara who was on her butt from the last atk. The young Hero Duelist offered the Dragon Duelist her hand with a smile that Sara returned with one of her own.

"Your a third Generation Neo-Spacian/Hero Duelist aren't you?" Sara asked as she took Yukari's hand who helped pull her back onto her feet.

Yukari titled her head to the side with a confused look.

"A third Generation Neo-Spacian/Hero Duelist?" Yukari asked.

Sara eyes widen when she realized right then and there that Yukari had amnesia if she didn't know that she was the Granddaughter of _the_ Jaden Yuki or least that's what Sara thought. Yukari just shrugged her shoulder before she walked off the field to head back to the lounge room hoping to talk to Yusei.

Hallway!

Yukari walked through the hallway when the twins and Dex came running up to her with smiles with Yusei right behind them. When Yusei reached her, Yukari moved over to him and kissed which he returned though they pulled apart a little while later. Yukari grabbed hold of Yusei's hand while the twins and Dexter where talking about the duel when all of the sudden they heard footsteps.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

"Huh?"

They all looked to see Akiza walking to their way, but when she past Yusei and Yukari, she glared at them before she kept walking. The twins and Dex moved out of her way to let her by confused.

"What's her problem?" Leo asked.

Yukari and Yusei looked at each other as the kids went back to their sets while Yusei and Yukari went to the lounge room to watch the match.


	8. Battling the Black Rose!

Lounge Room!

Yukari sat next to Yusei on the coach with Winged Kuriboh in her lap looking at the big screen while Yusei had his arm wrapped around her holding her close to him as her head was laid on his shoulder.

"Welcome back," MC said.

'When did we leave?' Yukari thought.

_{Me: Sorry, I just had to put that there. I mean it was an open opportunity people. Lol.} _

"Our next duel is about to begin," MC said.

Yukari snuggled up to Yusei making him to look at her from the corner of his eyes with a small smile.

"And now entering the arena," MC said as a platform started to come up. "A Knight in Shinning Armor, it's the one, the only Gill Randsborg!"

"Good people of New Domino," Randsborg started, "thou shill knows my blade and my deck from thy shill witness."

Yukari blinked a few times totally confused before looking at Yusei who looked he always did, but she could tell he didn't understand that as mush as she did. Yukari looked over to her other side to see Yubel looking at the screen with a weird out expression before looking back at the screen.

"Is he in the right place?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

Yukari giggled, but she just kept what she wanted to say to herself.

"Well, while we wait for a Shakespearean to translate all of that let's get ready for his opponent," MC said just as confused as Jamie, "now entering the arena his opponent with a record of…well it appears we don't have any recorded for her, but we can say she's…um…" Yukari sweat drop while Jz whispered to some one even though it wasn't really whispering. "Are you saying that we have no information for her? Um…Well Domino City let's hear it for Miss Akiza Izinski!"

'Akiza is it?' Yusei thought.

'Why do I feel as if I know her?' Yukari thought.

'So this be thy opponent that I am to battle?' Randsborg thought, "you'll find no mercy here sorceress, but you well find defeat."

"Let's Duel!" both Akiza and Randsborg said.

Akiza: 4000

Randsborg: 4000

'Sorceress?' Yukari thought, 'no wonder she hates people. I feel as if I was in her place once.' "I hope Akiza wins this. That guy's a complete sexist."

"What did he do?" Yusei asked a bit on defenses.

"He called me the weaker species," Yukari answered with a glare at the guy.

Yusei knew that she hated being called weak and would find a way to prove them wrong one way or another.

"Well, your not weak that's for sure," he told her.

"And you should know that," Yukari said with a smirk.

Yusei shuddered a bit making Yukari to laugh before looked back as the duel started.

"Ready Fair Maiden?" Randsborg asked, "behold! I summoth level 3 Masked Knight! Thee shill suffer it's ability most special."

Akiza: 3600

"Thou loses 400 points," Randsborg explained, "forweath I shill call upon my spell Level Up. Thee has served nobly, but be banished to thy yard of graves for thy brethren in arms can be summoned. Masked Knight Level the 5th. And like thy comrade in ability most special. Thou shill feel the shape sting of forces that lies against thee. Life points most fail be gone."

Akiza:2600

"I shill yield with a face down," Randsborg said, "it's thy turn."

"Can our mysteries duelist come back from this?" MC asked, "does she have a chance? Well, I understand anything Sir Randsborg says in this duel?"

"Fear not Maiden of Darkness," Ransburg told her, "defeat is soon." Akiza just stared at him with a glare. "A silent tongue or has thy viper take hold of thee?"

"No!" Akiza told him as she drew her sixth card. "I'm getting tired of listening to your bad accent."

"Right on," Yukari said.

Yusei cackled a bit while shaking his head. Akiza then placed a monster on to the field making Yukari blink a bit.

'Wall of Ivy?' Yukari thought.

"And next I active a spell card," Akiza said, "Seed of Desperation. With this I get the power to summon another level 2 plant monster from my hand. Or in some words that you can understand. Thou are about to be royally played." Another monster appeared out onto the field. "Now that Copy Plant is on my field it get's to power up to the level of a monster on your field and I can't think of anyone more perfect then your level 5 Knight. This Fair Maiden would like to you think you for all of your help."

Yukari sat up a bit straighter knowing what Akiza has plans.

"I fear you not milady," Randsborg told her.

"You should cause I'm tuning Copy Plant with my Wall of Ivy," Akiza told him, "it's time you stop playing with plastic swords and dice Randsborg. Now I summon to the field Black Rose Dragon!"

Yukari was setting up straight now then ever when a dragon with rose petals for wings appeared onto the field.

"It is true!" Randsborg yelled, "thou be this the Black Rose! Stay back!"

"We've seen that Dragon before," Yusei stated.

"Then congratulations," Greiger said as he walked over making Yukari and Yusei to look at him. "Most who comes face to face with this never duel again. It had been said that the Black Rose Dragon's wreath can caused destruction."

"Fear not," Randsborg said, "my Knight shill do battle with the great beast and my dark maiden will be made to pay for this." 'And if my eyes deceived me. She knows not of my face down Sakuretsu Armor waiting to strike.' "Your eyes do vices."

"I'll take that as a complement, but in cause it wasn't I shill let you know something," Akiza told him, "Black Rose Dragon can take out all of your cards Randsborg."

"Curses."

"Go Black Rose Gail!" Akiza ordered.

Yukari eyes widen when a huge wind picked up through the dorm where the others where.

"I don't believe it," MC said in shock, "an incredible tornado has strike inside the arena."

Akiza's Dragon and along with Ransburg's cards disappeared from the field.

"So thou can command the wind," Randsborg said.

"Among other things," Akiza said, "now watch as I play my field spell. BLACK GRANDEN!"

From under Akiza's feet veins appeared to create a green house around her and Ransburg.

"What evil is this?" Randsborg asked.

"It's your move Randsborg," Akiza told him after she placed a card face down.

Ransburg drew another card though Yukari was already bored and known who was going to win.

"I shill active thy spell The Warrior Returth Alive," Randsborg went on, "it has the power to returth my monsters from beyond the dark veil of graves."

"Some one get me a dictionary for this guy?" Yukari asked with sarcasm.

Greiger laughed while Yusei just sweat drop while also laughing a bit.

"Masked Knight Level the 3rd join thy battle," Ransburg said, "you shill fight again." It was that veins rapped around Ransburg's monster. "Huh? What be this?"

"This be the power of my Black Grander," Akiza told him, "as long as we're in this green house you monsters Atk points are cut in half and a Rose Token blossoms on my field." At that a Rose appeared onto the field. "I'm sure a knight like you can held a few thorns. Now watch as her beauty blossoms and be sure to take in the sweet small of my success."

Akiza had picked a flower from one of the veins before smelling it with a smirk.

"White Masked Knight Atk points cut in half Sir Randsborg can't close to the Black Rose," MC told everyone.

'My Atk points this matters not,' Randsborg thought, 'thou monsters shill still fall to thy Knight's ability so special.' "Vengeance is mine."

Akiza: 2200

"You yield?" Randsborg asked.

"Not with my Doppelganger trap card in play," Akiza told him, "take that you big tin can."

Randsborg: 3600

"I'm liking this girl more and more," Yukari said when she noticed a stretch on Ransburg's cheek. 'Although she has no idea on how to control her Physic powers.' "Oh on," MC said dramatically, "it looks like Sir Randsborg took his first hit and it is a major one."

"It is, but a miner stretch," he said as he whipped the stretch with handkerchief before throwing it away. "Her powers scare not this brave warrior, but air witch shill pay."

"Be careful on who you call a witch," Akiza told him darkly.

'Poor Akiza,' Yukari thought looking down knowing what it's like to be called a witch as well.

"A threat!" Randsborg shouted, "you shill pay dearly for that. I cast this two cards face down. Thy turn."

"I know and for starts I'll play the spell Mark of the Rose which let's me select one of the monsters on your side of field and take control of it," Akiza explained, "Masked Knight, what do you say about joining me?" Ransburg's monster went over to her making her cackle darkly as she offered him her hand that he bind his head over. "It looks like your monster has swear his allegiance to me. I think it's time to let Sir Randsborg feel the sting of your betrayal."

"Thou bewitched the heart of my noble Knight," Randsborg said, "thou shill suffer such insulins."

Randsborg: 2850

"Not before I equip the spell Vengeful Servant onto my new Masked Knight, so now when he goes back to your control at the end of my turn you even more life points," Akiza explained, "one of each of his Atk points."

"You dare not."

"Oh no," Akiza said with a smirk, "I do dare. Looks like it's the end of my turn. Now Masked Knight why don't you go on home and unleashed the true might of Vengeful Servant. Strike down his life points."

Randsborg: 1350

"This Rose has thorns," MC told the crowd, "in one round it appears that she's pulled up the roots of Randsborg like it was a weed infestation."

"Thy girl shill suffer thy wreath with this," Randsborg said, "my trap card. Thy Level Change! Thy turn had not finished of thy yet Black Rose. My traitors Masked Knight Level the 3rd shill be sacrificed to the yard of graves, so that a far nobler Knight shill take thy place. My Masked Knight Level the 5th returth to battle my brave warrior."

"Sir Randsborg had broken the Black Rose's combo," MC stated, "this is any ones duel now."

"It appears you forgot about Black Granden," Akiza informed him, "for every monster that you summon it's Atk points are cut in half. And not only that, but I'll be getting another Rose Token. Now I end my turn."

"Sorceress!" Randsborg yelled at her, "you dare enchant my monsters with thy spells. Now my knight you have survived nobly against they most wicked opponent."

"He's right," MC said, "thanks to Masked Knight's special ability he out greats level 5 all the way to level 7."

"Now join my side," Ransburg said.

A Knight that looked like the same as the other two, but different at the same time appeared onto the field.

"Black Granden do your thing," Akiza said, "once again another Rose Token shill bloom."

"Impressive," Greiger said, "though those Rose Token of hers can't be destroyed in battle. She's got an impenetrable wall. The question it can she hold out? Not even a pretty granden can stop Ransburg forever. I'm afraid that it's only a matter of time before that Black Rose get's clipped."

"Fail evil she creature," Randsborg said, "thou have drab thy field in a dark foliage. Aye have seduces my knights, but now thy dark deck shill fall before my might. Behold my Glory Shield. With it my Masked Knight be in previous to any of thy bewitching spells. Masked Knight. Unleashed thy powers on my darkest of monster. The Token of Rose! Cry havoc and strike down thy maiden's life points."

"Ransburg has brought the hammer down or should I say sword as Akiza takes a big hit," MC said.

Akiza: 1550

"Black Rose is starting to wilt," MC said, "a few more Atks like that and she'll be checking the want ads. Does anyone needs a grander?"

"Now my Glory Shield destroys thy Doppelganger," Randsborg told her, "now that thy curse spell is lost to thee. Masked unleash they effect most special."

Akiza: 50

"Although with fifty life points left this duel is all, but over," MC said, "it's a fourth, it's a party wit no music, it's the closing credits."

"I end thy turn," Randsborg concluded.

"So do you think it's over?" Greiger asked.

"Not a chance," Yukari said.

"She's just getting warmed up," Yusei added.

"And why you two say that?" Greiger asked, "you two know her? Some ancient mystical bond."

'No it's more like I've seen her before the other day,' Yukari thought.

"Thy turn and any last words fair maiden for you shill not say another," Randsborg told her.

"Yeah," Akiza agreed, "I've got some last words. This duels over."

"Liar."

Akiza laughed at that while Jamie just raised an eyebrow.

'You havth lost already my dear,' Randsborg thought, 'I seeth thy cards as if they be mine. You shill release your Token of Rose hoping against hope to summon a creature and that shill be thy undoing for once summon thy Black Granden would afford me a Token of Rose. You shill Atk and you shill fail. For hasth no idea beneath they card most face down. Like all duelist who battle before me you havth no mind for strategy. Waiting for you is my Mata Flag. A spell so simple that's true, but it shill double thy Atk points of my Masked Knight. You shill taste the agony of defeat. And learn not to trade heel in my arena.'

"So what to do?" Akiza asked, "I think I'll destroy my Black Granden."

"What's this?" Randsborg asked, "a trick of some sort?"

"Trick?" Akiza asked, "no. Strategy? Yes. See you've got to learn to look beyond the beauty of my roses. By destroying my Black Granden and my Rose Token. I get to summon a new monster. One that's in my graveyard."

"You would not," Randsborg said in shock.

"Oh, boy," Greiger mumbled.

"Now if my match is correct and it always is then Akiza has sacrifice enough Atk points to summon…The Black Rose Dragon."

"Now say hello to my…BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

"Akiza did it, but is it to late?" MC asked, "with Black Granden gone Masked Knight's Atk points goes back to their maximum. And if you know anything about Fairy tails when it comes to Knights Vs. Dragons it never ends well for the Dragon."

"Ye truly are a fool milady," Randsborg said, "perhaps ye should lay thy cards down and go tire in they granden. Green thumb you have not when it come to dueling."

"I sure hate to admit, but looks like this duels over," Greiger said.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, "but it won't play out like you think."

"Say what?" Greiger asked.

"Do to my Black Rose Dragon's special ability," Akiza started to explain, "if I remove a plant-like monster in my graveyard from play your Masked Knight's Atk points go to 0. Go Black Binding Bloom!"

"But thouis can not do that to me," Randsborg told her, "it be not fair. I spent all year making this constum for this special tournament. I'm not suppose to lose."

"Finally," Yukari groaned, "he's speaking normal English."

Yusei shook his head while Greiger cackled.

"Well, to bad," Akiza told him, "and next you want to play dress up you should realize that it's not what's on the outside that makes you who you are, but what's on the inside."

"I want to go home," Randsborg whined, "take it easy now."

"I am taking it easy," Akiza stated, "Black Rose Dragon Atk."

Ransburg: 0000

"We knew she'll win that duel," Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked, "like you three are connected?"

"I don't know, but there's somethings between us," Yusei answered.

Yukari let out a sigh of relief when the duel ended with Akiza as the winner, but the crowd was not happy about it. Yukari looked at the screen with a sad look on her face knowing how Akiza feels for she has a feeling that she went through it before.


	9. Surprise, Surprise!

Duel Runner Garage!

Yukari sat on the couch in the garage while she watched Yusei work on his runner before his match as Tanner stood across from her.

"What can you tell me about this Shira?" Yusei asked Tanner as he continued to work.

"A couple of fellas I know had a run in with the guy a few years back in the underground duels," Tanner answered, "according to them he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice. Back then he was calling himself the Shadow Ripper. Apparently he never off those robes of his. You planning on use Stardust Dragon?"

"I'm saving Stardust for my duel against Jack," Yusei answered, "and when I face him he's going to wish he never gave it back to me."

"Good luck," Tanner told him.

"Thanks," Yusei stated as Tanner walked out.

Yukari stood up and walked up to Yusei where she bended down behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck gently, and rested her chin on his shoulder making Yusei smiled as he leaned into her embrace a bit. When he finished Yukari let go of him so he could stand up and stood up herself as Yusei turned to face her. Yukari stepped closer before she hugged him that he returned and they stayed like that for a bit longer before it was time for Yusei's duel.

"Be careful Yusei," Yukari told him.

"I well."

Yukari looked up at him before she stood on tippy toes and kissed him softly that he returned. When they pulled apart and stepped away from each other Yukari tossed Yusei, his helmet and smiled as he left for the arena. Yukari soon let out a sigh and walked back to the lounge where she could watch the duel on the screen.

Lounge!

Yukari sat down on the couch just as the arena appeared on the screen getting ready to cheer on Yusei unaware of Akiza and Catherine looking at her.

"Alright everyone are you ready?" the MC asked, "it's time for the Fortune Cups Turbo Duel! He's the Spunky Punk trying to get from 3rd to 1st class, he's the little Satellite Who Could. Dueling fans I give you...Yusei Fudo!" Yukari clapped with a smile though she could tell that crowd where booing as Yusei appeared on his red duel runner. "Dueling him is the always mysteries Shadow Creepier himself! SHIRA!" Yukari growled when the guy appeared next already knowing something was wrong. "With both duelist at the starting line there's just one thing left to do. Gents start you runners! This is the point of no return. Both duelist have activated the Speed Weed Field Spell. Now the only spells they can use are Speed Spells."

"Turbo duelist count down incinerated," the computer told them as it counted down, "Ready, Set, Duel."

When the green was a go both duelist where off, but Jamie let out a sigh as 'Shira' throw off his coat reviling that he was really Hunter Pace under it.

"Huh?"

"I knew it!" Yukari shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at her with raised eyebrows before they went back to watching the TV.

"Surprise, Surprise," Hunter called out, "didn't expect to see me out here, did ya?"

"This is the Mother of Surprises!" MC yelled, "that's not Shira! That's the Former Champion, the Mid Biker, the Phantom of Fire, it's...it's Hunter Pace!"

"Oh," Yukari grumbled, "shut up, you stupid announcer."

Akiza got up from her place and walked over to where Yukari is setting at on the couch making the Neo-Spacian/Hero Duelist to look up at her before she gave a smile at her and moved over to let the young red haired physic to set down which surprised the young teenager.

"It's ok," Yukari told her with a smile, "I don't bit."

Akiza sat down next to the Neo-Spacian/Hero Duelist who turned her attention back to the screen to watch the fuel though she wasn't at interest in it knowing that Yusei well win.

"Do you think you friend well win?" Akiza asked all of a sudden.

"Of course," Yukari answered as she looked at Akiza with a smile, "I've know Yusei for 3 years now so I should know how he duels." Yukari looked back at the screen while Akiza just stared at her. "Oh." Yukari once again looked back at Akiza with a smile. "Congratulations on winning your duel Akiza."

Akiza stared at her wide eye while Yukari just smiled at her not all afraid of the fact that the girl next to her was a supposed witch.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Akiza asked, 'she not remember me?'

"No," Yukari answered confused, "why would I be?"

"Everyone calls me a witch," Akiza pointed out.

"Just because there are idiots out there who see you as a witch and inhuman doesn't mean a thing to me," Yukari stated, "I have feeling that I've been there before Akiza, so I know how you feel. Your not inhuman or a witch, but a person with feelings and their the ones who are inhuman."

Both Duelists looked back at the screen to see if the director well green lite the duel or not though Akiza had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Are you going to accept me challenge, or are ya gonna back down in front of all these excited people?" Hunter asked Yusei, "so what'd you say Yusei? You game to duel Hunter Pace? Trust me, you didn't want to duel Shira, that guy's a real bore."

"Let's do this."

"Alright then."

Yusei: 4000

Hunter: 4000

Yukari let out a sigh as she leaned back on the couch looked at Yusei like he was an idiot as Akiza just blinked at this.

"That's Yusei for ya," Yukari said, "duel first and ask questions never."

Akiza couldn't help it, but giggle a little bit though it was feint, however, unknown to the two physic Duelists was that one of the other Duelists in the room where looking at them with a smirk before turning to a stack of files in front of him on the two girls. Yukari bend her knees, pulled them up to her chest, encircle her arms around them, and rested her chin on her knees as she watched the duel.

"Uh...I'm not sure if this is...uh...I well...HA!" MC shouted at last, "Goodwin had green lite Hunter's challenge! We are a go! The duel is on!"

"First moves mine," Hunter told Yusei, "I drew." He then drew his sixth card. "And from my hand I summon Burning Skull Head in Atk mode! Then I end my turn by place three cards face down."

Yukari shuddered when a skull surround by flames appeared on the field making Akiza to look at her from the corner of her eyes before she turned back to the screen.

"I'm up then," Yusei said as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Speed Warrior in Atk mode!"

Yukari let out a sigh knowing what Yusei was going to do and she wasn't the only one who knew.

"Looks like Yusei's not gonna waste any time getting on the offensive," MC told them crowd, "Speed Warrior's Atk points double during it's summoning phase, so I be my pompadour that we're about to see an Atk!"

"No duh," Yukari mumbled under under her breath, "thank you for that delightful in sight."

"Speed Warrior, strike him with Hyper Sonic Slash!" Yusei ordered as Speed Warrior's Atk went up. (Atk 1800)

Speed Warrior charged at Hunter's monsters like Yusei ordered him to and went to do a round house kick.

"Sorry, but my Zero Guard trap card is putting the brakes on your Speed Warrior!" Hunter countered, "see, by taking away all of my Burning Skull Head's Atk points I can make it invulnerable to Atks. So you can't destroy it in battle."

Yukari let out a sigh as the Hunter's monster hit him and brought his life points down by 1800 points.

Hunter: 2200

"Whoa!" MC shouted, "talk about a turn of events! He saved his monster, but Hunter has been slammed with 1800 points of damage!"

Yukari raised an eyebrow at the fact that Hunter's speed counter didn't go down, but remained, 'That's weird."

"I give the Doom Accelerator trap!" Hunter announced, "thanks to this puppy, I'm gaining one speed counter for every 500 points of damage I take in battle! Starting right now." (SPC 4) "Aw, yeah! That's your first taste of a new Speed Acceleration deck! Custom engineered by yours truly!"

"Not a bad play Hunter, but it'll take more then that to shake me," Yusei told him, "for now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn then, I drew!" Hunter said as he drew a new card. (SPC 5) "I'm cranking this duel up a notch with the Summon Speeder Spell!" Yukari sat a bit straighter, but still kept her knees bend, up against her chest, and her arms encircled around them. "And since I have four Speed Counters I can us Summon Speeder to bust out a new monster, so say hello to Skull Vase!" Yukari once again shuddered at the Skull related monster appeared onto the field. "Now by kicking Skull Vase and Burning Skill Flame to the curb I can advance summon, Skull Flame!" Yukari let out a sigh though it still freaked her out at the sight of the new monster. "Sorry kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas again and regain my title! And well Yusei, your blockin' my way! So you gotta fall! Skull Flame, burn up his life points."

Yukari let out a gasp as Speed Warrior was destroyed.

Yusei: 2300

"Yusei may have kicked started this duel with a powerful attack, but the former Turbo Champion had just unleashed a blistering combo and initially almost even up the score!"

"And I'm just getting warmed – up," Hunter announced, "prepare for the red head as I activate the Speed Booster trap card! Welcome to the real world of Turbo Dueling kid! If you can't keep up you're gonna get left behind! I come here to burn rubber and take names Yusei, and no one's gonna stop me from winning the chance to reclaim my title. See, when I was the Number One Ranked Turbo Duelist in the World I learned to defend my title by repeatedly defecting attacks from all directions just like my monster, but I also learned that to stay at the top you gotta disk out damage hard and fast so get to feel to feel the heat! And not to turn up the hear Satellite I initiate Speed Booster's special Atk!"

Yusei: 1900

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a whole new Hunter Pace we're seeing!" MC shouted, "he's totally reinvented himself!"

"I'm on the fast track to glory!" Hunter shouted, "no on can stop me! Don't blink or you'll miss me! I'm bringin' a whole in intensity to Turbo Dueling. I'm going leave the entire world in my dust! I'm gonna...huh?"

Yukari laughed as Yusei was now on Hunter's tail and he didn't even see it coming.

"You're gonna what?" Yusei asked as he drew a card.

Both SPC: 6

"How are ya keepin' up with me?" Hunter asked before looked at the scream on his runner. "Huh Slip Stream?" Akiza looked confused as Yukari giggled. "Aw, man, you gotta be kidding me! You must think your slicker then slick don't ya? You know, I hear some people saying you were good Yusei, but I'm afraid that your just not good enough to keep up with me." Yukari snorted in a very unlady–like way after she had calmed down from laughing before she placed her chin back on her knees as she watched the duel go on. "I activate, Acceleration Zone!" Hunter speed up making Yukari to groan. "Just try to catch up to me now!"

Hunter's SPC: 11

"Incredible!" MC yelled in shock, "Hunter Pace's speed counter has rocketed all the way to 11!"

"You may think you outsmarted me by slipin' in your Slip Stream last round, but my deck is so fast that no matter what card you play or move you make, you'll always be a step behind!" Hunter called back to Yusei, "but that's something you, Satellite's have to come to expect, isn't it?"

Yukari growled under her breath as she glared at Hunter on the screen making Akiza to look at her.

"Well, I wonder if you expected me to play this, the Summon Speeder spell card?" Yusei asked as he played the card.

"Whoa! Yusei met Hunter Pace's challenge with a direct counter!"

"Really?" Yukari asked with a tone of sarcasm, "I never realized it."

Akiza giggled while Catherine who was setting not to far away rolled her eyes as she shooked her head.

"Now with the power of Summon Speeder, I can summon Quilibolt Hedgehog in def mode and Junk Synchron in Atk mode!" Yusei explained. "and thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can summon a monster from my graveyard! So I'm bringing back Speed Warrior! And now I tune my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to synchro summon, Junk warrior!" Junk Synchron glowed white and then turned into three rings as Speed Warrior jumped up into the rings before turning into two stars. _"____Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself Junk Warrio__r_!" Out of a beam of light a light purple looking warrior appeared. "Let's rev it up!" Junk Warrior striked his posed. (Atk 2300) "But before I atk, since the Quilibolt on my field is a level 2 Junk warrior can absorb it's atk points." Yukari let out a sigh as Junk Warrior's atk points went up. (Atk 3100) "It's go time!"

Yukari face palmed as Junk Warrior went in for an atk.

"Heh, forgot my Speed Booster Trap already?" Hunter asked.

Akiza's eyes widen when Hunter's monster blocked Yusei's Junk Warrior's atk.

"Huh?"

Akiza looked at Yukari who was glaring at Hunter.

"With Speed Booster out on the field in play Hunter can block atks as many times as the difference in their speed counters," Yukari told her.

"I see," she mumbled before turning back to the screen.

"I've got to find away to push through this," Yusei stated, "I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Yeah," Hunter cried out, "that's what I thought! I draw!"

Yusei's SPC: 7

Hunter's SPC: 12

"Hunter is totally maxed out!" the MC yelled, "he doesn't get any faster then 12 speed counters people!"

"After Jack took my title and I failed to snatch it back, I went into hiding to undergo some serious retraining and I realized that if I was gonna again rule the Turbo Duels, I had to put speed first," Hunter started to perch making Yukari to groan. "You're as good as done in a turbo duel if you can't fearlessly hardness the awesome power of true speed! It's not what you do it's how you do it which I will now demonstrate by activating the Accelerate Drew speed spell! This let's me draw two more cards from my deck!" Hunter did just as the card let's me do. "Oh yeah! It's in my hand! The End of Storm spell card!"

"WHAT!" Yukari shouted as she shot up onto her feet making the other duelist to look at her.

"He has the spell card End of Storm!" Yusei yelled out also in shock.

"Shoulda stayed in indoors today Yusei," Hunter started to say, "you're local forecast calls for some hard core schooling, and a whole lot of let down with a slight chance of annihilation! But it's too late for you now! I activate End of Storm!" A strong wind picked up in the arena. "From what I understand you and Jack Altas had some history, so I'm sure you know what this means. The storm destroys every monster on the field and then we both take 300 points of damage for every monster we have."

All of the monsters were destroyed by the spell card wind.

Yusei: 1300

Hunter: 1900

"Wow! Hunter Pace has managed to nail Yusei for 600 points of damage! But in doing so he had to obliterate his own monster. He can't atk now! What's he gonna to do!?"

"Ha! Now that the storm's blown over, I remove one Skull Flame in my graveyard from play." Yukari raised an eyebrow at this. "By doing so I can summon Speed King-Skull Flame to the field in atk mode!" A centaur appeared onto the field. "3000 atk points in all!"

"Oh no."

"3000 Atk Points?" Yukari asked in shock.

"Not only did Hunter destroy every monster on the field and deal damage to Yusei, but he managed to summon an incredible powerful new monster! What a stupendous string of moves! This could be the end of the duel right here. Hunter Pace maybe moving on in the tournament and Jack Atlas maybe getting a little scared right now!"

"Scared?" Yukari asked with a raised eyebrow. "If he's scared then I'm the tooth fairy."

Akiza blinked while Catherine giggled in the background.

"This duel is over Yusei 'cause Speed King-Skull Flame is gonna atk you directly!"

"Well, my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow should extinguish it's atk!" Yusei countered.

"YES!" Yukari cheered, "that's my Yusei!"

'Her Yusei?' Akiza and Catherine thought.

"Yuse has shielded himself from Hunter's Skull Flame!"

"Let's see what you do when I activate Speed Booster!"

Yusei: 800

"And now I activate Speed King-Skull Flame's special ability! So for every Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you take 400 points of damage!"

Yusei: 400

"Yusei is barely holding on with a measly 400 life points. Can he survive?"

"It's my turn!"

Yusei's SPC: 8

"First, I'm gonna slow this duel down a little bit with Shift Down!"

Yusei's SPC: 2

"In a questionable move, Yusei has intentionally decreased his Speed Counters. What could he be thinking?"

"Good question," Akiza agreed.

"Yusei has a plan up his sleeve," Yukari stated.

Akiza looked at Yukari who by that time had once again sat down before she looked back at the screen.

"Now that my speed decreased I can draw two more cards!" Yusei went on, "and next I summon Nitro Synchron! Now that I got a tuner monster on my field I can bring Quilibolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard!" Yukari smirked as the monsters appeared onto the field. "With that done, I'm activating the Give and Take trap card! So now I'm gonna 'give' your defense a little boost and 'take' advantage of the power that beast possesses."

"You're going what?" Hunter asked as Junk Synchron appeared onto his side while Quilibolt's LV went up to 5.

"You may have been at the top of the rank back in the day Hunter, but that's only 'cause you never faced beasts with abilities like these. Now I tune my Nitro Synchron and my Quilibolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Nitro Warrior!" Nitro Synchron glowed white and then turned into two rings as Quilibolt Hedgehog jumped up into the rings before turning into five stars_. "____Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior__!" _Out of a beam of light a green looking warrior appeared. "Let's rev it up one more time!"

Nitro Warrior striked his posed. (Atk 2800)

"Pretty cool monster, but I can deflect your atk with Speed Booster so there was no point in summoning that thing!" Hunter yelled at him.

"Hunter needs to go back to Dueling School," Yukari stated as Hunter came up behind Yusei.

"Check it out Yusei!" he shouted, "I'm so much faster I'm about to lap you!"

Yusei drew a card from his deck again and smirked.

"Just what I needed," he said as he played the card. "I'm activating the Speed Spell, Gap Storm!"

"What is this?" Hunter asked a storm picked up.

"I can only activate Gap Storm when the difference in out speed counters is 10 or more, that's why I slowed down," Yusei answered, "now I can destroy ever trap and spell card on the field!"

"Oh no!" Hunter yelled in horror, "so that means..."

"Say good-bye to your Speed Booster!"

"This isn't over."

"I will be once Nitro's special ability kicks in," Yusei told him, "and because I activated a spell card on my own turn, my Nitro Warrior gets hooked up with 1000 atk points!"

"AHHHH!"

"Nitro, Atk with Dynamite Crunch!"

Hunter: 1100

"I'm still ahead!"

"Not for long, you see Hunter, even though you had te lead for most of this duel your life points are avout to run out of gas and it's all because of my Nitro Warrior's special ability!"

"Wait, so, my Junk Synchron is switched to atk mode?" Hunter asked, "but that means it can't protect me!"

"Nitro, Atk!"

"AHHH!"

"Yusei's about to pull off a major come-from-behind victory!"

"Can't we be friends?"

Hunter: 0

Yukari jumped up from her sit with a hug ass smile on her face before she turned to Akiza, bowed, and then ran out of the room to find Yusei.


	10. Catherine VS Sasha!

Lounge Room!

Yukari and Yusei walked back into the Lounge room just as Catherine was leaving who gave Yukari a smile as she pasted by.

"You did great out there Yusei," Yukari told him as she gave him a kiss on the check.

"I'm glad you think so," Yusei stated.

Just then Greiger walked up to them and almost walked right back out when he saw Yusei and Yukari together, but instead he just cleared his throat making the two of them to look over at him.

"Hey, Greiger," Yusei greeted.

"Hey," Greiger greeted back.

"Do you know anything about Catherine Anderson, Greiger?" Yukari asked him as she looked at the screen where the last duel was about to take place.

"I know that she's a Third Generation Crystal Beast Duelist," Greiger answered, "and she's also the Granddaughter of Jesse Anderson." Yukari looked at him as he went on. "I've also heard that she's a Physic Duelist, but she's not apart of the Arcadian Movement." Yukari looked back at the screen. "And unlike the Black Rose, Catherine can control her Physic Powers, but not every well. Just..."

"Well enough to not caused so much damage," Yukari finished.

"Yeah," Greiger said slowly, "how did you know?"

"I have a feeling that I know her," Yukari answered just the MC was about to introduced the duelists.

"Alright everyone!" the MC yelled, "it's time for our last duel of the day!" The crowd cheered. "Introducing first. She's the blue haired beauty, the sharp thinker, the Granddaughter of Jesse Anderson. Ladies and Gentlemen, I gave to you, the Crystal Princess, Catherine Anderson!" A platform rosed up to reveal Catherine standing on it with her arms crossed a slight glare. "Next her opponent. She's from the tops as well as is the Sister of the Dragunity Princess, the Ally of Justice, Sasha Oliver!" Another platform rosed up to reveal a young girl with black shoulder length hair highlighted with purple was standing on it. "Play nice kids."

"Let's Duel!"

Catherine: 4000

Sasha: 4000

"I'll go first," Catherine told the other duelist as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle to the field in def mode!" Yukari and Yusei took a set on the couch as a turtle shell appeared with two glowing yellow circles. "Next I'll end my turn with a face down. It's your move Sasha."

"I draw!" Sasha started, "I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in Atk mode!"

A machine-type appeared onto the field in front of Sasha. (Atk 1200).

"You activated my trap!" Catherine informed her, "the Triggered Summon Trap Card!" Yukari raised an eyebrow wondering what was going to happen next. "With this trap card we each get to summon a level four or below monster from our hand to the field. And I choose to summon...Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in atk mode!"

An elephant with four tusks appeared onto the field in front of Catherine. (Atk 1700)

"Then I'll summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher in def mode!" Sasha went on as a new monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 800) "Next I'm placing one card face down and ending my turn!"

"My move!" Catherine drew a new card from her deck. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed which let's me draw two new cards from my deck." Catherine plucked the top two cards from her deck. "Next I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in atk mode!"

A beautiful pink cat appeared onto the field. (Atk 1200)

"This one looks taste," Amethyst said as she looked at Catherine, "she'll make a purrrrfect snack."

Yukari's eyes widen when she heard and saw Amethyst talking to Catherine.

"Now, now girl," Catherine laughed nervously, "you say that about everyone that I faced."

"That's weird," Greiger said as he also watched the duel, "the cat didn't talk, but yet Catherine acts like it did."

"She can see, hear, and talk to Duel Monster Spirits," Yukari told him.

"Huh?"

Both Greiger and Yusei looked at her.

"There are only a few who can see, hear, and talk to the Duel Monster Spirits," Yukari answered, "I'm one of them, Luna's one of them, and it seems that Catherine is one of them as well." Yukari looked at the other Crystal Beasts. 'Where have I seen them before?'

"Seeing, hear, and talking to Duel Monster Spirits?" Greiger asked, "it's impossible plus that's counted as insanity."

"It's true wither you believe it or not Greiger," Yukari said, "a Duel Monster Spirit well only show itself to it's card holder if the card trusts it's holder." Wind Kuriboh appeared perched on her shoulder. "I have almost a whole deck of Duel Spirits, but the main ones are Winged Kuriboh and Yubel."

"Yubel?" Yusei asked, "I never knew you had that card."

"Well, I do," Yukari told him.

"From what I've heard about Yubel is that her card once belonged to Jaden Yuki before he passed his deck onto his son who passed it onto his daughter," Greiger stated as he looked at her, "and there's only one Yubel card that was ever made along with other versions of her."

Yukari didn't say anything as she just watched the duel continue.

"Now thanks to my Amethyst cat's effect I can cut her atk points in half and have her atk you directly!" Catherine told her, "so Amethyst go ahead and take a bit out of her life points!"

Amethyst Cat ran to the middle of the field before she jumped up into the air and aimed at Sasha. (Atk 600)

"I don't think so because I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Sasha countered as her face down revealed itself. "Thanks to this trap card I can block your monsters atk and end your battle phase!"

"Then I'll end my turn my placing two cards face down!" Catherine finished as Amethyst Cat returned to her field. (Atk 1200) "It's your move."

"My draw!" Sasha draw a card before she looked at it and then her hand. "I release Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher to advance summon Ally Mind in atk mode!" A weird looking machine-type monster appeared onto the field. (Atk 1800) "I should inform you that my new monster is a tuner monster which means I'll be tuning my Ally Mind with my Ally of Justice Core Destroyer to synchro summon...Ally of Justice Light Gazer!" Ally Mind glowed white and then turned into five rings as Ally of Justice Core Destroyer jumped up into the rings before turning into three stars. "_Wonders of the space-ways, traveler of the flow! Weapon of the Healing Darkness, seeking out the minions of the Light Ruin where their evil beacons shine in the universe! Synchro Summon!Shine bright, Ally of Justice Light Gazer_!" An UFO looking machine-type monster with a lot of lights appeared on the field. (Atk 2400) "Now I'll have my Ally of Justice Light Gazer atk your Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Cosmic Cannon!"

Amethyst Cat freaked as the monster atked her, but instead of going to the graveyard she stayed on the field as a crystal.

Catherine: 2800

"Oh whoa! Looks like the first damage was dealt and it's Catherine who takes the fall!"

"I guess you never heard of the Crystal Beasts before," Catherine stated when she noticed Sasha's surprised looked, "have you?" Sasha just shooked her head. "Instead of going to the graveyard they remained on the field in the Spell and Trap card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards."

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Sasha concluded as she placed a card face down.

"Then it's my turn!" Catherine said as she drew a new card. "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity!" Sasha raised an eyebrow at this. "This spell card let's us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand." Both Duelists draw more cards. "Next I activate the spell card Double Summon! With this card I can normal summon twice this turn!" Catherine held up two cards. "I summon Wind Angel and Water Angel in atk mode!" A beautiful young girl with aqua blue waist length hair and blue angel wings while an other beautiful young girl with silver thigh length hair that has white wings appeared onto the field next to her. (Water Angel's Atk 1200 and Wind Angel's Atk 1400) "Now I'll tune my Wind Angel with my Water Angel to Synchro Summon my...Ice Angel!" Wind Angel glowed white and then turned into three rings as Water Angel flew up into the rings before turning into three stars._ "Through the howling winds of a Snow Storm a Divine being appears! She brings with her the winters coldest nights and freezes the enemies of heaven with her icy gaze! Synchro Summon! Freeze 'em all, Ice Angel_!"

A beautiful young girl appeared on the field with pale knee length hair and ice made angel wings hovering in front of her. (Atk 2100)

"Catherine just busted out one of her best monsters! What is Sasha going to do now?"

"I've never seen monsters like this before," Yusei said in awe.

"Their new," Greiger told him, "as a matter of fact Catherine created them herself just for her Crystal Beast Deck when she was 14."

'Why is my head hurting?' Yukari thought as she placed a hand on her head.

"She's a beautiful monster, but my Ally of Justice Light Gazer has 300 more atk points then her," Sasha told her.

"That is true, but I'm activating my Heaven's Gate Field Spell!" Catherine went on as the arena around them changed as it now looked like that the duelist and Ice Angel where standing on clouds with golden gates behind Catherine. "Thanks to this field spell I can add a spell card to my hand from my deck, but I have to use it before my turn is over!" Catherine took a card from her deck with a smirk. "And I choose the Monster Reborn spell card and I'm going to use it, to bring back the tuner monster Wind Angel!" Once again the Angel-type monster appeared onto the field. "Now I'm going to once again synchro summon by tuning my Wind Angel with my Ice Angel to call out...Angel Dragon!" Wind Angel glowed white and then turned into three rings as Ice Angel flew up into the rings before turning into six stars. "_When two Divine beings come together a path to the Heavens appear to guide it's protector! Grace us with your presences and show your strength that protects the Heavens to this day! Synchro Summon! Descended, Angel Dragon_!"

At that moment a beautiful dragon with a mixer of blue scales and a mixer of white sparkling wings that are longer then it's body appeared onto the field behind Lily with it's eyes closed, but when it opened them everyone saw that the Dragon had icy blue colored eyes before it gave off a loud roar. (Atk 3500)

"That Dragon's beautiful," Sasha said in awe.

"This is new and it seemed to have Sasha in shock!" the MC yelled into his mike, "I hope everyone brought sunglasses cause that dragon's radiates is bright!"

Yukari groaned as she gripped her head even more making Yusei to look over at her before he gasped.

"Yukari?" he asked as he moved to kneel in front of the young girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Greiger asked when he noticed as well.

"I don't know," Yusei answered, "Yukari, what's wrong?" Yukari started to pant hard like she had just ran 10 miles. "Yukari?"

"I...don't...know...Yusei," Yukari panted, "my...head feels...like some...one hit...it with...a metal...baseball bat."

Yusei and Greiger shared a look not noticing that Akiza was looking over at them, but her brown eyes where on Yukari. Yusei looked back when he heard Yukari fall over side ways which made his eyes go wide.

"Yukari?" he asked as he started to shake her, "Yukari?"

"Let her rest Yusei," Greiger told him, "that headache has to be bad if she just passes out like that, but if she doesn't wake up by the time the ending announcements which is before everyone goes home to rest for the second rounds tomorrow then take her to the hospital."

Yusei nodded before he picked Yukari's head, sat down, and then placed her head in his lap where he ran his fingers through her long auburn hair. He and Greiger looked back at the screen to continue watching the duel."

"Did you know that my Ally of Justice Light Gazer gains 200 atk points for every light attribute monster in your graveyard?" Sasha asked, "that's 600 atk points."

"Actually your monster doesn't get any atk points cause Wind Angel, Ice Angel, and Water Angel is not a light attribute monster, but a Wind and two water attribute monsters," Catherine told her.

"How can Angels be a wind and water attribute monsters?" Sasha asked.

"Cause that's the element they control," Catherine answered, "well, Ice Angel controls Wind and Water, but that's a bit different."

"Her monsters can counter any monsters that takes out Light attribute monsters," Yusei said in shock.

"Well, looks like this duels over," Greiger stated, "cause with that Dragon's effect she can atk twice in one turn as long as she removes from play not only the cards in her hand, but the cards in the graveyard as well."

"Now I think I'm going to end this duel right here and right now," Catherine growled, "Angel Dragon, Atk her Ally of Justice Light Gazer with Heaven's Flare Blast!"

The Angel Dragon threw back it's head before it threw it forward and let lose a stream of silver sprinkling light from it's mouth right at Sasha's monster.

Sasha: 2900

"Catherine has finally landed a hit on Sasha's life points! Can she pull through?"

"I activate my dragon's special ability!" Catherine went on, "by removing the cards in my hand and in my graveyard from play, my Dragon can atk you again!" Catherine took her hand and combined them with the cards in her graveyard before she placed them in her deck box. "Atk her directly with Heaven's Flare Blast!"

The Angel Dragon once again threw back it's head before it threw it forward and let lose a stream of silver sprinkling light from it's mouth right at Sasha's monster.

Sasha: 0

"It's over!" the MC yelled, "Catherine Anderson well be moving on to the second round with Greiger, Yukari Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, and Commander Koda!"

Catherine walked off of the field with a smirk. Yusei turned to Yukari who had by that time regained concusses much to his relief.

"Are you ok Yukari?" Yusei asked as the Hero Duelist sat up.

"I'm fine," Yukari answered as she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Yusei."

"Just don't do it again," Yusei told her.

"Can't make any promises, but I'll try," Yukari insured him.

Yusei gave her a kiss on the lips before she snuggled up to him with a smile.


End file.
